El deseo, el corazón y las cenizas
by kafuka
Summary: Hogwarts, 6to año. "Duerme conmigo." Fue una simple súplica, una simple acción que ninguno de los dos quería, pero que inconscientemente ambos necesitaban porque, a veces, lo que necesitas no es exactamente lo que quieres.
1. DESESPERACIÓN

Esta historia es escrita sin fines de lucro, todos y cada uno de los personajes, lugares, etc., le pertenecen a _**J.K. Rowling**_, así que únicamente poseo la romántica historia de los personajes principales.

**El deseo, el corazón y las cenizas.**

**Por Las Luciérnagas**

CAPITULO I

DESESPERACIÓN

"_Tu amor es consuelo en la tristeza, serenidad en el tumulto, reposo en la fatiga, esperanza en la desesperación._" — Mario Satz

* * *

><p>Su sexto año en Hogwarts estaba por comenzar y los días pasaban uno tras otro, como si no les importará su necesidad de alargar el tiempo, de evadir su realidad; él comprendía cuando algo era inevitable, así que el mundo seguía girando sin importar la necesidad de nadie, ni siquiera la de él, pero ahora imploraba que hubiera algún hechizo que logrará borrarlo todo, eliminar aquello que odiaras más que a nada sin dejar rastro, algo que borrará sus propios errores y sus malas decisiones, algo que lo liberará de sus pecados. Sin embargo, era imposible y Draco Malfoy lo sabía de antemano. No tenía el poder sobre nada, ni de su vida, ni de la vida de nadie.<p>

Simplemente estaba perdido. Colapsando en un mundo que ni siquiera se daba cuenta de su desesperación.

Él sabía que tenía que hacerlo, tenía que intentarlo, tenía que cumplir con _sus_ mandatos, o sus padres y él mismo podrían morir. Estaba asustado de su propio ser, no comprendía porque había aceptado tan rápidamente, quizás era como Blaise le había dicho: "_amas a tu familia como cualquiera lo hace_". ¡Pues su maldito _amor_ estaba llevándolo al límite de sus capacidades! Era cierto que Draco haría todo por su familia, por su padre quien era -en cierto modo- el culpable de todo lo que le sucedía, de estar metido en ese problema; Draco respetaba y amaba a su Lucius por ser lo que era, su progenitor, pero no se lo merecía, no cuándo estaba a las ordenes del Señor Oscuro, no cuándo bailaba a _su_ son y menos cuando era capaz de arriesgar la vida de su propio hijo para complacerlo a_ él_. Sólo su madre merecía todos sus actos suicidas, sólo ella, Narcissa era una mujer pagada de sí misma, arrogante y en muchas ocasiones déspota con las demás personas, pero ella realmente amaba a Draco, él incluso podría recordar cuando se le fue encomendada esa misión, ella abogó por Draco diciéndole a Lord Voldemort que no era más que un niño, que no podía fiarse de sus aptitudes, que él no podía hacerlo, que ella lo haría por él de alguna forma. Por supuesto que _él_ no la escuchó.

Y así, fue tiempo de regresar a Hogwarts así como comenzar a trazar su plan.

Sin darse cuenta chocó con aquel a quién menos quería ver en esos momentos. Harry '_el maldito elegido_' Potter, Draco sabía que si éste estúpido miedoso se le mostraba a _su Señor_ no habría necesidad de estar viviendo lo que él vive, pero Potter no era más que un temeroso fracasado que se escondía detrás de Dumbledore, y ¡perfecto!, justamente venía acompañado de la sangre sucia y el traidor a la sangre, ese andrajoso. Eso era más que perfecto. Ellos que eran realmente reconocidos por el mundo mágico, el trío dorado, Draco esperaba todo menos encontrarse con ellos ese día.

"Fíjate por dónde caminas, Potter," el rubio masculló entre dientes, hubiera preferido evitar cruzar palabras con él, pero era inevitable que ellas salieran de su boca al verlo, tanto odio era imposible de contenerse. "Ve a que reparen tus estúpidos lentes, ¿o es qué tienes tanto miedo de separarte de Dumbledore como para salir de Hogwarts?"

"¡Cállate, Malfoy!"

_Y tenía que ser, la santurrona de Granger con su estruendosa voz_, pensó Draco, esa voz que siempre lograba molestar los oídos del rubio, y sin olvidar su horrendo cabello, ¿es qué no puede dejar de defender a su Potter al menos una vez? ¿Siempre tiene que tener algo que decir? Oh sí, cuanto había deseado poder usar todo hechizo que conociera sobre ella para que aprendiera a no meterse dónde no la llaman, pero estaba en terrenos donde no podía hacerlo y sería mejor no causar tantos problemas, no era conveniente tener tantos ojos sobre él.

La mirada de Draco se conectó con la de Hermione, como alguna vez lo hiciera cuando eran pequeños, pero Draco podía notar algo diferente en ella, Granger ya no era una niña ni estaba dispuesta de dejarse derrotar por él esa vez, si su sangre se lo permitiera podría admitir que Granger tenía agallas de enfrentarlo, agallas que ninguno de sus otros amiguitos poseían, pero ese no era el caso cuando ella no era más que una _sangre sucia_. En pocas palabras, era nada.

"¡Oh! Lo siento, Potter, olvidaba que tenías _algo_ que siempre está ahí para reparar tus errores," dijo Draco mirando nuevamente con cierto asco hacia Hermione, no habían palabras capaces de expresar su odio que sentía por ella justo en esos instantes. "La sangre sucia que siempre tiene que salvar el maldito día, ¿no te aburres de eso, Granger?"

"¡Malfoy!" Fue el grito de Ron el que llamó la atención de Draco, aquí venía el que se las daba de muy valiente, el Slytherin sólo rodó los ojos, a decir verdad, prefería gastar palabras contra Potter o Granger que en alguien como él. "¡Te la estás buscando! ¡No te atrevas a volver a decirle así a Hermione! "

Hermione sonrió débilmente al ver como Ron la defendía de Malfoy.

"¿Cómo? ¿_Sangre sucia_?," dijo irónicamente, él nunca dejaría de llamarla así, ese era un hecho, primero se congelaría el infierno antes de que él lo hiciera, pero antes de decírselos, el Slytherin vio que McGonagall se acercaba a ellos. "Bien, no lo haré mientras se mantengan alejados de mi y de mis asuntos, tienen la nociva fama de meterse en lo que no les incumbe, tengo bastante con saber que están en éste lugar como para soportar su pestilente presencia tan cerca de mí."

Harry se detuvo frente a él con una mirada retadora.

"De eso no te preocupes, tenemos cosas más importantes en que pensar que en tú patética vida."

"Eso espero, Potter." Antes de que McGonagall llegase hasta ellos, Draco se marchó, ya tenía suficiente con tener a Snape sobre él como para ponerse a discutir con la jefa de los Gryffindor, su día definitivamente había comenzado de lo peor.

"¿Sucedió algo con el Señor Malfoy?" McGonagall se apresuró a preguntar al llegar hasta el trío, pero Hermione se aceleró a negar con la cabeza, sabía que Harry y Ron dirían lo que pasó, pero ella no quería iniciar el año con problemas. "¿Están seguros?"

Hermione sonrió al ver que Harry y Ron asintieron al mismo tiempo que ella lo hizo.

"No se preocupe, Profesora, más de lo mismo," respondió Hermione. "Malfoy es difícil de tratar como todos los años, así son los Slytherin, pero no hay nada novedoso."

"Bien," dijo la profesora. "Vayan al comedor ahora mismo, el Profesor Dumbledore les dará la bienvenida."

Su jefa de casa se alejo de ellos para _abordar_ a otros alumnos, Hermione decidió hacer lo que les había dicho, así que se marchó directo al comedor, minutos después Ron y Harry se relajaron y la siguieron, cuando llegaron al comedor, Hermione ya estaba sentada al lado de Ginny, Dean y Neville, ambos muy sonrientes.

"¿Qué pasa?" inquirió Harry. "¿Por qué esas caras tan felices?"

"¿Es algo malo estar felices en estas épocas del año?," le cuestionó Ginny aún sonriendo, Harry negó con la cabeza y le devolvió una sonrisa. "No es nada, sólo que estaba molestando un poco a Neville, últimamente tiene una extraña fijación en algo y es agradable ver ese lado en un chico, así que…"

Ginny se detuvo al notar la molestia en el rostro de Neville, él no era muy asiduo a ese tipo de expresión así que mejor dejo eso, los chicos ya se enterarían después o al menos eso esperaba, con lo despistados que son.

"Está bien, me callo," la menor de los Weasley le dijo a Neville.

"Jóvenes," interrumpió Dumbledore con una potente voz. "Estamos comenzando un nuevo año en Hogwarts, pero no es un año como cualquier otro, sino es aquel donde es necesario que los nuevos brujos así como las nuevas brujas, ustedes que están comenzando a caminar por éste difícil sendero tengan en mente que quizás no suceda este mismo año, pero," hizo una breve pausa, al ver que algunos de sus alumnos comprendían a donde iba esa bienvenida, los tiempos ya no eran los mismos y ellos lo comprendían. "Más rápido de lo que imaginamos se verán envueltos en una guerra, una guerra que estaba detenida desde hace alrededor de 16 años, una guerra que traerá consigo perdidas, pero también ganancias si se es triunfante, una guerra contra el lado oscuro, una guerra contra _Tom Riddle, _qué ahora ustedes conocen con otro nombre, un nombre que esparce temor cuando se es escuchado. Contra Voldemort."

Se escucharon murmullos temerosos entre los estudiantes, sabían que era cierto, que _él_ había regresado y qué no se detendría hasta esparcir dolor y sufrimiento a todos aquellos que estén en su contra, a quienes osaran intentar detenerlo y someter a aquellos que no tengan la capacidad de hacerle frente. Había temor, dolor, y en poco casos, comprensión en esos susurros y algunos sólo mostraban una fría expresión ante las fuertes palabras de su director. También, no era ningún secreto que aquel a quién más odiaba el _Señor Oscuro_ estaba entre ellos, Harry James Potter, era la persona a la cual _él_ ansiaba matar con sus propias manos. Harry no pudo evitar bajar la mirada.

"No obstante," interrumpió el director. "No podemos pensar que todo está perdido, jóvenes, nosotros tenemos algo que _él_ no posee, algo que nos hace más fuertes y menos vulnerables ante su oscuro poder, nosotros tenemos amor, tenemos amistad, tenemos esperanza. No hay que sentirnos temerosos por los duros momentos que nos esperan en el futuro, más bien hay que volvernos más fuertes por aquellos que deseamos proteger, por quienes van a pelear."

Poco a poco aquellas miradas débiles y temerosas desaparecieron, Ron puso su mano sobre el hombro de Harry dándole a entender que no podía decaer en ese momento, no cuándo todo estaba comenzando. Ginny le regaló una sonrisa sincera, afianzada por los fuertes sentimientos que aún -en silencio- mantenía hacia él, y Hermione posó su mano sobre la de su amigo, él definitivamente no estaba solo en eso. Harry sonrió aliviado, Dumbledore tenía razón, él tenía mucho más de su parte que Voldemort. Y él los defendería contra todo, esa vez _Voldemort _no le arrebataría lo que más ama.

"Así que jóvenes, sean bienvenidos a éste nuevo año y no sé aflijan tanto, sólo disfruten lo que les sea posible disfrutar."

Acto seguido, Dumbledore hizo que la comida del comedor apareciera repentinamente, así todos comenzaron a comer, Ron hizo caso omiso a las suplicas de Hermione y Ginny acerca de su voraz manera de comer y probó cada platillo que había frente a él, Hermione sólo atinó a suspirar resignada mientras Harry reía en el momento, mientras que por un mísero instante, ella giró su mirada hacía la mesa de los Slytherin para encontrarse con las mismas serpientes que ella recordaba, pero había algo, o mejor dicho alguien, diferente.

Draco Malfoy no dirigía una sola palabra a alguno de sus _amigos_, simplemente estaba sentado sin hacer nada, con una mirada perdida. Hermione sabía que no debía perder su tiempo en él después de lo que había pasado unos momentos que se topó con él, pero no podía evitarlo, él normalmente estaba sonriendo o burlándose por chistes acerca de las demás casas o eso creía ella, pero era un hecho que nunca lo había visto de esa manera. Tan taciturno, tan alejado de todos, por un momento Hermione sintió pena por él mezclada con una ligera curiosidad, pero ese momento se disipó cuando él giró su mirada y se encontró con la de ella, sin pensarlo dos veces lo evadió tan rápido como pudo sin olvidarse de esa mueca que él hizo, una leve sonrisa se dibujo en los labios del Slytherin, definitivamente se estaba burlando de ella.

"¿Sucede algo?" Ron le preguntó al verla completamente avergonzada. "¿Hermione?"

"No es nada, sólo…no es nada."

Ron aceptó esa respuesta sin indagar más, ya que a Hermione no le gustaba que la interrogaran por algo tan breve como un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, así que siguió comiendo, lo cual agradeció la bruja con toda su alma, no podía ir pregonando que estaba viendo a Malfoy y repentinamente sus miradas se cruzaron, siendo eso el causante de su exaltación. Innegablemente estaba comenzado mal su año si había cometido el gran error de fijar su mirada sobre él.

"¿Qué clase tenemos juntos, Harry?," dijo Hermione, intentando evadir aquel sentimiento de su cuerpo.

"Sólo recuerdo que es pociones. "

"Eso suena bien," dijo sonriendo. "Pociones."

* * *

><p>En la clase de pociones, Harry había llegado tarde junto con Ron, Hermione sólo suspiro al verlos entrar, pero al parecer el profesor tenía cierto gusto por Harry, así que los dejo pasar sin cuestionarlos, al menos parecía que a pesar de que había estado en Slytherin, Horace Slughorn no era como todos ellos, llenos de prejuicios ni de odio descontrolado por las demás casas, como era el caso de Snape. A veces Hermione pensaba que no todos ellos eran tan malos como su casa los hacía ver.<p>

"Veamos, señorita…," dijo el profesor Slughorn dirigiéndose a Hermione.

"Granger, Hermione Granger, profesor."

Él sonrió, ella le recordaba a cierta antigua estudiante suya, la mejor en muchos aspectos.

"Señorita Granger, ¿podría decirme de que poción se trata está que tengo aquí?"

Era un caldero bastante grande y estaba humeando, Hermione se acercó cuidadosamente y no tardó en darse cuenta de que era, una poción muy común. _Amortentia_, era sencilla de explicar, Hermione miró al profesor contenta por saber con exactitud la respuesta, no quería dejar pasar el tiempo y decidió responder.

"Se trata de Amortentia, una poderosa poción de amor, está tiene un aroma diferente para cada persona dependiendo de lo que más le guste," dijo y luego aspiro débilmente y siguió hablando. "Por ejemplo, para mi huele a hierba recién cortada, obviamente al olor del pergamino nuevo y…," se detuvo, giró para ver a Ron, era el aroma de su cabello, pero ahora el muy idiota estaba jugueteando con esa chica, Lavender, así que dejo a un lado ese olor, y siguió con el último que ella podía percibir, era extrañamente desconocido, no entendía porque estaba ese aroma envolviéndola tan rápidamente. "Y…a un sutil olor a menta."

"Muy bien, señorita Granger, eso lo que es, una perfecta descripción y unos muy interesante aromas, si me permite decirle," dijo el profesor sonriendo hacía ella. "Sin embargo, está poción sólo crea una fuerte obsesión hacia alguien, más no el amor verdadero, así que debe de tratarse con mucho cuidado."

Slughorn tapó cuidadosamente ese caldero al ver como la mayoría de las alumnas se acercaban.

Hermione seguía sin comprender de dónde había aparecido ese olor a menta, ciertamente le gustaban todos esos aromas, pero nunca se había sentido realmente atraída por la menta ni había algo o alguien con quién pudiera relacionarlo.

"Qué más da," se dijo a sí misma.

* * *

><p>"¡Vamos, Hermione!" Decía Harry. "Está vez sólo somos tú y yo, Ron está <em>extrañamente<em> pegado a Lavender y dudo que ella lo deje un momento, ven conmigo."

Hermione sonrió a duras penas, esa Lavender estaba a poco de colmar su paciencia, era odiosa, simplemente insoportable. Y Ron, Ron estaba teniendo demasiadas consideraciones con ella hasta el punto de dejar plantados a sus amigos, Harry le estaba pidiendo de buena manera que lo acompañara a sus prácticas de Quidditch donde debería estar Ron también, pero realmente a Hermione no le llamaba para nada la atención eso, se podría decir que nunca lo entendería. Esa era la única en la que ella se podría interesar.

"Ve con Ginny, Harry, ambos están en el equipo, además…" le dijo la castaña. "Yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca a repasar algunas cosas para la clase de Pociones."

"¿A la biblioteca? Si ya es tan tarde para eso, además ¡es el primer día, Hermione! Debes de ponerte un límite en ese tipo de cosas, estás obsesionada con estudiar."

No, ya no lo estaba. Quería creer que era como cuando era pequeña, cuando lo que más le apasionaba era estudiar, aprender, saber más que cualquiera en sus clases, ese día se dio cuenta de su falta de conocimientos acerca de Pociones, pero aún así ese no era el motivo por el cual quería ir a la biblioteca, seguramente Harry no lo entendería _aún_.

"Tengo que ir, te juro que regresaré lo más temprano posible," dijo sonriendo. "Diviértete con Ginny, y entrenen mucho."

"Está bien, pero ten cuidado, Malfoy no anda en ánimos de soportar a alguien y si ve que andas sola…"

"Sé cuidarme sola, además dudo que Malfoy vaya a la biblioteca comenzando el año, a decir verdad nunca va a ese lugar y la verdad dudo que empiece ahora, además él también está en Quidditch," Hermione le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. "Ve con Ginny, se la pasaran mejor sin mí."

"Hermione…"

"Ve, Harry."

"Pero ten cuidado."

"Ya sé, ya sé."

Harry seguía comportándose cada vez más como su hermano mayor, o peor, como su padre, le agradecía su preocupación y su compañerismo, pero Hermione sólo necesitaba tiempo a solas para poder pensar las cosas claramente y dejar de preocuparse por Lavender y Ron, ya tenía suficiente con que ella se la pasara revoloteando a su alrededor, aparte de que Hermione sabía que ella y Ron no eran más que amigos, así lo que ella realmente necesitaba era paz, y seguramente la encontraría en la biblioteca, su oasis, un mundo donde nadie es capaz de entrar y perturbarla.

* * *

><p>Draco estaba desesperado, sabía no podría conciliar el sueño, estaba comenzando a desesperarse y cuando eso sucedía cosas malas pasaban, Draco lo sabía y no trataba ni siquiera de aparentarlo, Blaise y Pansy estaban con él y se habían dado cuenta de su actitud, a pesar de que Blaise sabía lo que Lord Voldemort le había encomendado no se sentía con mucha confianza de decirlo en voz alta con Pansy en ese lugar, siempre conseguía alterarla, además para Draco el que nadie más supiera lo tranquilizaba y decirlo en las paredes de Hogwarts era tentar a qué alguien más se enterara.<p>

"Como si ese maldito viejo tuviera una idea de lo que _él_ puede hacerles," dijo refiriéndose a Dumbledore. "No tiene idea…"

"La tiene," dijo Blaise bostezando, ya había pensando en que tratar con Draco se comportaría de esa manera. "De todos los magos aquí, posiblemente es el que más sabe de lo que _Él_ puede hacer."

Draco se giró hacía él con una mirada de poco amigos.

"No estás ayudando mucho, Blaise."

Esa fue Pansy, había estado inquieta desde que venían en el tren, Draco estaba cada vez más alterado, no parecía ser el mismo Draco que ella recordaba y eso estaba asustándola. Se acercó tranquilamente hasta él, no quería se alterara más de lo que ya estaba.

"¿Quieres que me quede contigo, Draco?," le preguntó Pansy insistentemente. "Es el primer día, no creo que alguien venga a vigilar si las mujeres estamos en nuestro dormitorio, si quieres podría…sólo quedarme."

"No," la respuesta de Draco fue seca. "Estoy bien."

"Pero Draco…"

"¡Ya te dije que no, Pansy! ¡¿Es qué no escuchaste?"

"No es necesario que le hables así, Draco," comenzó a decir Blaise intentando tranquilizarlo, aunque sabía que era imposible, su madre ya le había advertido de eso antes de regresar a la escuela. "Sé que estás inquieto, pero no es motivo para…"

"¡Lárguense!" Gritó encolerizado. "Si no quieren soportarme de esta manera, entonces ¡pueden marcharse ya!"

"¡No es eso, Draco!" Gritó Pansy.

"Bien, entonces me iré yo," amenazó.

"No es necesario," Blaise aclaró su garganta. "Está bien, nosotros nos vamos, de verdad creo que debes despejar tú mente y pensar en las consecuencias de tus acciones."

"Un Slytherin nunca piensa en consecuencias, ¿lo recuerdas, Blaise?"

"Pues tú deberías comenzar a hacerlo, si sigues así…vas a perderlo todo. Todo, Draco."

"Sólo váyanse, quiero estar solo."

Pansy no dijo nada más, aunque le preocupaba que Draco estuviera alejándose cada vez más de ellos sin razón alguna, estaban del mismo lado, eso los hacía al menos compañeros, además ella siempre lo había querido de una forma especial, pero él jamás ha correspondido realmente esos sentimientos porque tenía cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en el _amor_ o en la amistad, eso es lo que él le había dicho una vez. Así Blaise y ella se fueron dejando a Draco sumido en la oscuridad de su habitación.

"¡Maldición!" Draco masculló.

Quería huir, quería marcharse, quería desaparecer, quería destruirlo todo, nadie comprendía su desesperación. Las noches siempre le provocaban terror, desde _ese_ día no había podido tener una noche decente, ni siquiera podía sentirse cómodo en su propia casa, mucho menos lo haría estando en esa estúpida escuela, siempre soñaba posibles escenarios en el futuro, así que siempre recurría a beber algo, el alcohol era un buen sedante durante las noches.

¿Acaso no encontraría algo que le hiciera dormir tranquilamente sin necesidad de dañarlo? Lo más probable era que no.

* * *

><p>Estaba oscureciendo, así que Hermione tenía que apresurarse, como siempre le había pasado, el tiempo se le había ido como agua, ya era muy tarde y si a la profesora McGonagall se le ocurriera las habitaciones, no quería ni pensar en el regaño que se llevaría, ese día no estaba pintando muy bien. Mientras ella corría por los pasillos pudo vislumbrar una rubia melena que estaba a pocos metros de ella, lo que la hizo detenerse instintivamente, ya que no había nadie más en todo Hogwarts que tuviera ese platino color en su cabello, nadie más que él. Malfoy se encontraba sentado en unas escaleras con una apariencia muy diferente a la que él mantenía durante el día, tan diferente al Draco Malfoy que ella recordaba de los anteriores años.<p>

"¿Malfoy? ¿Estás bien?"

La mirada del Slytherin se cruzó con la de ella por tercera vez ese día, pero parecía que no reconocerla hasta que hizo una mueca de disgusto.

"Oh, eres tú," dijo Draco mientras se reincorporaba, aunque no lo lograba llevar a cabo muy bien. "Sangre sucia, pensé que eras alguien importante."

Hermione, ignorando sus bruscas palabras, se acercó a él.

"¿Qué te pasa? No me digas que… ¿estás borracho?"

No era necesario preguntarle, si apestaba a alcohol, Hermione no podía creer lo irresponsable que era al pasear de esa manera por el castillo, cualquier maestro podría verlo y por consecuencia castigarlo, al final de cuentas todos los hombres erran unos imbéciles, de eso no cabía duda. Primero Ron, luego…él. Aunque Malfoy estaba llegando a niveles inimaginables de estupidez.

"¿No es eso obvio, señorita _yo-lo-sé-todo_?" Draco soltó molestamente.

Sus movimientos eran torpes, pero aún así podía mantenerse de pie. Hermione suspiró sin seguir creyendo lo imprudente que podía llegar a ser, andar así era tentar a todos los maestros.

"Malfoy, tienes que volver a tu habitación, si alguien te ve van a…"

"¿…expulsarme?, eso es lo que busco, Granger," masculló entre dientes. "Así que vete y déjame seguir haciendo lo que…"

Hermione le dio un fuerte golpe en el brazo impidiéndole que hablara, lo cual hizo que Malfoy se tambaleara.

"¡Eres un malagradecido! ¡Y un imprudente!" Gritó. "¡Incluso cuando me preoc…!"

"Shhh, Granger, en primer lugar nadie te dijo que te preocuparas por mí," susurró tapando la boca de Hermione con su mano. "Y en segundo lugar, si no te conociera mejor pensaría que intentas que me expulsen de verdad con tus gritos, además de querer provocarme una jaqueca." Hermione le dedicó una mirada hostil cuando él dijo eso. "Mira, Granger, sólo vete, recuerdo haberles dicho a ti y a tus amiguitos que no se metieran donde no les importa. Y esto, definitivamente, no te importa."

_Por supuesto que no me importa_, pensó Hermione. Sin embargo el verlo sin poder pararse decentemente, aún cuando estaba deteniéndose de ella, se le hacía imposible dejarlo ir de esa manera, Hermione sabía que estaba mal al sentirse preocupada por aquel que siempre la ha tratado como si fuera lo peor, pero no podía evitarlo, era algo que en ella ya existía. Iba a intentar decir algo, pero él le dejo ir quitándole la mano de la boca y limpiándola como si algún extraño virus se le hubiera contagiado.

"Bien, entonces me marcho, no debí detenerme por alguien como tú."

Hermione se dispuso a irse, pero la fría mano de Draco la detuvo, una vez ella se giró para verlo no le gusto para nada lo que se encontró, él ya no poseía su típica mirada de antipatía de antes incluso cuando él sostenía su mano, la mano de alguien '_impura' _como él siempre decía, Hermione vio en los ojos de Malfoy miedo, oscuridad, remordimiento y eso la asustó, además de que jamás había notado lo azules que eran sus ojos que se mezclaban con un platino matiz, definitivamente nunca había visto tantas malas emociones en unos ojos tan hermosos como esos. Hermione sabía que tenía que alejarse de él lo más rápido posible.

"¿Malfoy? ¿De verdad estás bien?" Preguntó claramente preocupada, sin comprender por qué no simplemente lo dejaba, tenía que admitir que sentía algo de curiosidad no exactamente por él, sino por la situación en sí, de su extraña actitud. "Debes irte…sino…es seguro que te expulsaran y no es como si me importara, pero mira no estás muy lejos de la torre de los Slytherin y yo…"

'…_podría llevarte._' Eso era lo que ella iba a decir, pero se obligó a callar. ¿Es qué estaba pensando?

"No puedo," dijo Draco. "No podré dormir tranquilo…tomar ayuda en ocasiones."

La manera en que le hablaba era desconcertadora para Hermione, era débil y al mismo tiempo era ¿_sincera_?, no podía creer que ahora él le estuviera confesando esa clase de sentimientos. Aún así, ella sabía que era incorrecto seguir ahí, aún con toda su curiosidad tenía que regresar a su habitación antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de su ausencia, ya era muy tarde, pero Malfoy no le hacía fácil su huida, sus fríos dedos no la soltaban y parecían aferrarse a ella como si su vida dependiera de ello.

"Siento eso, pero suéltame," le pidió delicadamente. "Tengo que irme, si te quieres quedar aquí…entonces quédate, pero yo tengo que irme."

Lo que hizo Draco la descontroló más porque obedeció su orden y la soltó, pero no fue para dejarla ir sino para aferrarse a ella en un perturbador abrazo, Hermione no sabía qué hacer al sentir el rostro de su más odiado compañero sobre su hombro, sus brazos se entrelazaban en su cintura, los cuales no querían dejarla ir. Era extraño, ese tipo de abrazos eran los que ella casi nunca recibía, el abrazo de un hombre, se sentía tan diferente aún viniendo de alguien como Malfoy, pero no se sentía raro sino devastadoramente necesitado.

"No voy a repetirlo una vez más, ¡suéltame ahora mismo!" Esta vez fue un grito en que salió de la boca de Hermione, estaba más que asustada por las acciones de Malfoy, no sabía cómo quitárselo de encima y peor aún, ella comenzaba a encontrar agradable la sensación que le producía que él la abrazara de esa manera, nunca se había dando cuenta lo cómodo que podía sentirse el pecho de un hombre. "Malfoy, sino lo haces…"

"_Duerme conmigo_," susurró en su oído con un ligero tono demanda. "No sé si pueda dormir si estoy solo."

"¡¿Estás loco? Dile a alguno de tus amiguitos que se quede contigo y déjame en paz a mí."

"Los corrí," dijo quedamente. "Nadie está ahí…para mí, estoy solo."

Draco levantó su mirada hacía ella casi suplicándole, Hermione vio que los efectos del alcohol se estaba notando más, estaba segura que ya ni siquiera sabía quién era ella en esos momentos, si lo supiera no estaría diciendo tales tonterías, él únicamente no quería estar solo, no le importaba quién fuera.

"¡Maldición! Estoy segura que voy a arrepentirme de hacer esto," dijo entre dientes mientras hacía que Malfoy dejara de abrazarla con toda la fuerza que ella poseía para luego pasar su brazo sobre su espalda, no tenía idea de cuánto podía pesar un hombre, pero al menos él hacía el intento de mantenerse en pie y no dejarse caer. "Te llevaré a tu cuarto y lo demás será tu problema, Malfoy."

Hermione maldecía su estúpida manera de ser, su maldita incapacidad para abandonarlo a su suerte y por todo eso terminó caminando por los pasillos del castillo en compañía de un Slytherin, y lo peor era que ella sólo había planeado ir a la biblioteca y regresar a la Torre Gryffindor, no esperaba ningún contratiempo, si es que así se le podía decir, era más bien una enorme piedra en su camino, algo que no debió pasar. Era claro que ese año no sería el mejor de su vida, con un comienzo como ese ¿qué podría esperar?

No tardaron más de quince minutos de llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Malfoy, Hermione había agradecido que Snape no hubiese pasado por ahí así como ningún otro Slytherin; sin embargo, lo difícil fue que él le dijera la contraseña ya que estaba a punto de caerse dormido y el muy ingrato había alegado que no podría dormir esa noche. Ya adentro, Hermione lo dejo caer sobre su cama, se sentó a su lado por el evidente cansancio que le había causado llevarlo hasta ese lugar, jamás en su vida volvería a hacer algo como eso por él ni aunque se estuviese muriendo, ya había tenido suficiente por una noche. La bruja no pudo evitar verlo nuevamente, el rostro del Slytherin mientras dormía le causaba cierta comodidad, no parecía ser el idiota que era normalmente, sólo parecía una persona que estaba asustada de algo y que se encontraba tan solo, le hubiera gustado saber que lo tenía tan perturbado, tanto como para aceptar la ayuda de una _sangre sucia_.

"Es hora de irme," dijo sonriendo, y antes de levantarse volvió a sentirse detenida por él, nuevamente Draco la había tomado de su mano para después pasar sus brazos por la cintura de Hermione. "Malfoy…"

"Quédate."

"¿Sabes siquiera quién soy? ¿Sabes a quién se lo estás pidiendo?"

"Si sé quién eres, ¿te quedaras?"

"No."

"Bien."

Ese "_bien_" significaba que aunque ella lo quisiera, él no iba a soltarla. ¿Por qué demonios lo hombres tenían que ser tan fuertes?, los brazos de Draco estaban enérgicamente entrelazados a ella, como si fuera una serpiente que había atrapado a su presa. Ella sólo quería descansar, era tarde, lo había llevado hasta ese lugar a duras penas, sólo quería dormir…pero no en ese lugar.

"No puedo quedarme, y sé que si estuvieras en tus cinco sentidos no querrías que me quedara ni a un metro de distancia, así que hagámonos un favor y déjame ir," intento razonar con él. "¿Vas a dejarme ir?"

"Hmmm," fue el único sonido que salió de su boca.

"Mañana tú y yo nos vamos a arrepentir tanto, ¿lo sabes?"

Draco no dijo nada, pero a sabiendas que ella tampoco podría hacer mucho más que esperar que el agarre de Malfoy se deshiciera o que él por fin despertara, a decir verdad, la primera opción le parecía la mejor, no quería ver el rostro de él cuando descubriera el gran error que cometió por haber bebido tanto, al final Hermione cedió ante el abrazo de Malfoy y se sentó cómodamente sobre es cama adornada por una cubierta de color verde, tan conveniente de una serpiente como él, por su parte Draco se apropió del regazo de Hermione. Esa sería una noche muy larga, por lo visto, sólo para ella.

"Eres Granger," dijo Draco entre susurros.

"Realmente espero que olvides eso cuando despiertes."

Y así sucedió, el desencadenante de todo lo que se vendría, una fría noche donde la curiosidad de Hermione Granger y la desesperación de Draco Malfoy se encontraron, se mezclaron y se unieron, podría tomarse como un error, una coincidencia, pero más allá de ello era un hecho inevitable, algo que debería suceder por el bien de todos.

"Al menos parece que podrás dormir tranquilo," susurro Hermione antes de quedarse dormida a lado de su peor enemigo.

* * *

><p>Y bueno, es algo simple, lo sé, pero me siento muy satisfecha con el resultado. Planeo hacer mi propia versión de los últimos dos libros de Harry Potter, donde se desarrollara una historia de amor entre Hermione y Draco, con esto no quiero decir que no me guste lo originalmente escrito por J.K. Rowling, me gusta mucho y Romione se me hace una pareja de los más encantadora, pero Dramione es una de esas parejas que te seduce tan fuertemente que es imposible escapar, así como es mi OTP, por eso estoy aquí, escribiendo mi primera historia de ellos, esperando que no sea la última, es necesario que lo haga porque no me ha dejado continuar con mis demás FF y me voy a frustrar después.<p>

**# Oh, sí, no sé si consiga reviews, pero sería agradable si es que te gusta mi historia, si tienes alguna opinión, algún comentario, alguna crítica (constructiva), está será bienvenida y con gusto intentaré responderte lo más rápido posible.**


	2. CRUELDAD

**EL DESEO, EL CORAZÓN Y LAS CENIZAS**

CAPITULO II

CRUELDAD

.

"_La ira reprimida puede envenenar una relación tan seguramente como las más crueles palabras."_

—Joyce Brothers

* * *

><p>Ya era de día, o más bien dicho la madrugada en Hogwarts, Hermione se había despertado más temprano que Malfoy, gracias a Merlín que ella tendía a levantarse antes que la mayoría de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, una vez abrió los ojos en la habitación del rubio, se dio cuenta que definitivamente no estaba en su cama y que lo que había sucedido la noche anterior no había sido una pesadilla como ella anhelaba, todavía peor, Hermione notó que los brazos de Malfoy aún se mantenían entrelazados alrededor de su cintura, pero no con tanta fuerza como antes sino de una forma delicada y casi cariñosa, también se dio cuenta que incluso contra sus deseos, ella estaba abrazándolo de la misma forma, inconscientemente eso la hizo sonrojar y alejarse de él al menos unos centímetros. Él se veía tranquilo, exhalando e inhalando suavemente, e incluso para haber estado borracho tenía un ligero olor a…<em>menta<em>.

Hermione se levantó al momento que él soltó un leve gruñido, aunque sólo se giro sobre la cama y siguió durmiendo, al parecer Malfoy sí que había pasado una agradable noche, pero no era momento de preocuparse por eso sino de cómo colarse por los pasillos del castillo sin ser vista, ese sería uno de sus más grandes problemas, así la castaña tomó todo lo que era suyo y salió corriendo de ese lugar esperando no haber olvidado nada ahí.

Mientras caminaba camino a su dormitorio no podía dejar de reprochárselo a sí misma, de todas las personas en el colegio, tenía que haber sido él, a quién Hermione más odiaba, ella debió haber continuado su camino sin reparar siquiera una mirada en el Slytherin, su simple emblema debió haberle advertido que nada bueno provenía de ellos. Rogaba, no, imploraba porque él lo hubiera olvidado, porque se hubiera confundido, ese sería el mejor de los escenarios que Hermione podría esperar, si llegase a recordar al menos de su presencia…sería un _gran_ problema.

Una vez que llegó a la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione entró a hurtadillas a su habitación esperando no ser escuchada por alguna de sus compañeras, cuando por fin pudo sentarse en su cama soltó un suspiro de descanso que no duro mucho, ya que la presencia de alguien ahí la perturbó, al girarse se encontró con la rojiza cabellera de la menor de los Weasley.

"Buenos días, Hermione."

Ginny estaba ya arreglada para clases, eso preocupó a Hermione, ya que no era habitual que ella estuviera despierta a esas horas.

"Hola," dijo Hermione sólo atinando a sonreír e intentando ocultar la sorpresa que le había dado la pelirroja, mientras más normal se comportara, levantaría menos sospecha. "Ginny, ¿tan temprano y ya estás arreglada?"

"Decidí despertarme temprano, eso es todo," respondió Ginny regresándole la sonrisa. "Y dime, ¿dormiste bien?"

"Perfectamente," mintió, esperando que su amiga acabara de llegar y no supiera que no había pasado la noche ahí. "¿Y tú?"

"Bien," Dijo Ginny, Hermione asintió inmediatamente al notar esos ojos acusadores en su amiga, no había duda, _lo sabía, sabía que ella no había pasado la noche ahí, y Ginny no era ninguna tonta_. "Dormí muy bien, aunque un poco preocupada porque cierta amiga mía no llego a dormir la noche anterior y pensé que le había sucedido algo, pero ahora que puedo verla, bueno, es claro que no le pasó nada...que ella no quisiera."

Hermione respiró aceleradamente. Sabía que Ginny intuba algo, lo más probable es que fuera algo erróneo, aún así esperaba con todo su corazón de no le hubiera mencionado nada a Harry o a Ron, si alguno de ellos se enterará de eso, pensarían en tantas tonterías e intentarían indagar hasta encontrar la verdad.

"No, no les dije," dijo Ginny, claramente adivinando sus pensamientos. "Harry me preguntó por ti, pero le dije que habías decidido dormir temprano, si eso es lo que te preocupa."

La castaña respiró más tranquilamente.

"Gracias a Dios, Ginny, si se hubieran dado cuenta no sé qué hubiera pasado."

Hermione notó en la pelirroja una mirada desconfiada, la cual hizo que se sintiera culpable, Ginny estaba esperando que le dijera la verdad, pero Hermione no podía ni quería decir lo que le hacía sucedido, si fuera por ella jamás hablaría de eso.

"¿Dónde estuviste?" Preguntó al no obtener nada de la castaña. "Entiendo que tienes tus necesidades, Hermione, pero si no vas a llegar a dormir me gustaría que al menos avisaras, toda la noche estuve muy preocupada por ti, hice todo para cubrir tu ausencia."

"Lo siento, pero te aseguro que no es nada de lo que estás pensando, no tuve otra opción, todo fue culpa mía."

"¿Tienes que ver con un chico?" Ginny comenzó a indagar, lo cual preocupó a Hermione, ella estaba malinterpretando los hechos, aunque en cierta parte era verdad, todo había sido culpa de un _chico_. "¿Hermione?"

La castaña lo pensó por varios segundos, era realmente innecesario que Ginny se enterara, sabía que decirle que había pasado la noche con Draco Malfoy, en _su_ cama, con él abrazándola y ella regresándole ese abrazo empeoraría todo, además era mejor que nadie más que ella y él lo supieran, ninguno de los dos querría que sus amigos se enteraran. Así que Hermione decidió mentir.

"No, para nada, sólo me quede dormida en la biblioteca," dijo, asombrándose a sí misma por la facilidad que tuvo al decir tal mentira. "En estos momentos no estoy interesada en los chicos de esa manera, lo sabes muy bien, lo que pasó fue que ayer tuve problemas en la clase de pociones y creo que Harry tenía razón, debo ponerme un límite con esto del estudio, pero te aseguro que lo haré para la próxima vez, jamás quiero que vuelva a pasarme lo de la noche anterior, fue tan…_vergonzoso_."

"Exacto." Respondió Ginny. "Eres la bruja más inteligente de nuestra edad, Hermione, sabes mucho más de lo que deberías saber, a veces deberías tomarte un descanso, no puedes llegar hasta el punto de quedarte dormida y sola en la biblioteca por una clase, algo pudo haberte pasado, además ¿sabes que Harry podría ayudarte con mucho gusto, verdad?"

"Lo sé, lo sé, Harry me lo dijo también," dijo la castaña. "Pero él se veía animado en ir al entrenamiento de Quidditch contigo que no pude aceptar su ayuda, te juro que la próxima vez la aceptaré."

Ginny sonrió, era obvio que no le creía por completo, pero ella sabía que Hermione era de las personas que no mentían sin una buena razón, quizás aún no estaba lista para decírselo, así que como su amiga sólo debería esperar hasta que tuviera el valor necesario.

"Está bien," dijo Ginny. "Pero, ¿sabes que estoy aquí para escucharte? Si tienes algo que te preocupa, que te lastima, que te ha sucedido, puedes venir a mí, Hermione. Somos amigas."

"Lo sé y gracias, Ginny." Hermione sonrió. "En un momento estaré arreglada."

"Está bien."

Dando el tema por resuelto, Ginny esperó hasta que Hermione arreglara su cabello para así ir a encontrarse con sus amigos antes de entrar a la clase de pociones. Cuando estaban a punto de marcharse, Hermione notó que algo le faltaba en su uniforme. Su corbata no estaba.

"¿Pasa algo, Hermione?"

"No, no es nada."

_Mierda._

* * *

><p>Cuando Hermione caminaba a clase de pociones con sus amigos cuando sintió un escalofrió recorrer todo su cuerpo, y al apartar su mirada de Ron, ella pudo ver a lo lejos que Draco Malfoy estaba parado al lado de la puerta del salón de clases con la mirada más fría que podría esperar de él, tenía sus libros en la mano lo cual quería decir que no estaba dispuesto a entrar al salón aún, Hermione entendía el significado de eso, estaba furioso, lo cual quería decir que recordaba a la perfección la noche anterior, y seguramente quería gritarle, quería reclamarle, eso era lo que sus ojos le trasmitían. Algunas veces, Malfoy era tan fácil de leer. Sabía que si se acercaba más, de seguro haría una escena involucrando a Harry y a Ron, pero Hermione no quería que ninguno de ellos lo supiera…mucho menos Ron.<p>

"Yo…" Dijo Hermione, haciendo que sus amigos se giraran a verla, la verdad no encontraba algo que fuera creíble para decirles, así que decidió irse por lo primero que se cruzó por su mente. "Tengo que ir al baño, así que entren al salón primero."

"¿Quieres que te acompañe?" Preguntó Ginny acercándose a ella.

"No, estoy bien, mejor guárdame un lugar, Ginny."

"Bien."

"Sí, vayan sin mí."

"Hermione, ¿estás segura?" Le preguntó Ron, enviando una mirada desconfiada hacia donde estaba Draco. "Malfoy está ahí, no parece estar de muy buen humor, ya sabes cómo es, quizás Ginny si deba…"

"Estaré bien, Ron." Le interrumpió, para luego decir la más grande mentira que ella haya esperado decir ese día. "De seguro él entrará después de ustedes, no creo que me esté esperando a mí, no me tardaré."

Cuando ellos ingresaron a salón, tanto Hermione como Draco esperaron que cada uno de sus otros compañeros entraran de la misma manera, no querían ser vistos en ese momento juntos, Draco observaba detenidamente cada movimiento de Hermione, Hermione se alejo poco a poco del salón siendo seguida por él, ella sabía que estaba furioso y no quería pelearse con él en ese momento, pero debía hacerlo, mientras más rápido, mejor. Hermione caminó directamente a él, algo temerosa, ya había experimentado su fuerza la noche anterior, que si bien no la lastimo, ella fue capaz de notar que en una pelea física jamás le ganaría.

"Buenos días, Malfoy, ¿se te ofrece algo?" Preguntó tan tranquila como pudo.

"Nada exactamente, Granger, sólo quería hablar con mi sangre sucia favorita," dijo él claramente alterado, ya que estaba apretando el puño, respiró y luego le gritó, no en una voz tan alta, pero si lo suficiente para que Hermione notará su molestia. "¡¿Qué demonios de no meterte en lo que no te importa no entendiste, Granger? No debiste haber hecho algo tan característico de los Gryffindor como lo de ayer."

"¡Oh!" Exclamó inocentemente, "Debo suponer que lo recuerdas."

Draco le arrojó su corbata.

"¿Cómo podría olvidarlo?" Draco escupió. "A parte de que dejaste tu corbata, toda mi habitación apesta a tu suciedad, tuve que llamar a uno de mis elfos domésticos para que cambiara todo de ahí, incluso tuve que mandar a quemar mi cama, ¿no tienes algo que decir sobre ello?"

Hermione rodó los ojos, Malfoy era tan predecible.

"Por supuesto que tengo algo que decir," respondió Hermione. "No deberías sobreexplotar a seres mágicos sólo porque no quieres hacer las cosas por ti mismo, Malfoy."

"¡Demonios, Granger! ¡Olvídate de los malditos elfos y de tu estúpida idea de igualdad!" Le dijo furioso, Hermione ya se había esperado algo similar de él, pero ella tenía las de ganar en esa ocasión, o eso creía hasta que él se le acercó a ella hasta que sus rostros estaba tan cerca que Hermione podía sentir la respiración del Slytherin sobre su piel. "Hayas visto lo que hayas visto ayer, hayas escuchado lo que hayas escuchado, olvídalo, y jamás vuelvas a entrometerte donde no te llaman, ¿entendido, _sangre sucia_?"

"Tú…"

"¿Qué hacen aquí, jóvenes?," preguntó el profesor Slughorn apareciendo repentinamente ante ellos, Malfoy no tardó ni dos segundo en alejarse de la Gryffindor, para luego dedicarle una mirada resentida al maestro de Pociones. "Mi clase está a punto de comenzar y no les veo muchas ganas de entrar. ¿Pasa algo?"

"No es nada," respondió Hermione, ya se había metido en más problemas ese día, no quería ninguno más. "Malfoy y yo estábamos conversando justamente sobre lo interesante que es su clase, él es _muy_ bueno en pociones y estaba…preguntándole algo sobre un tema que no logre entender."

"Pero escuché que le dijo _sangre sucia_, señorita Granger."

"Él es un imbécil, profesor."

"Cierra la maldita boca, Granger."

"Module su lenguaje, Sr. Malfoy," dijo Slughorn claramente defendiéndola, luego se giro hacía ella. "La señorita Granger merece respeto, aún siendo un Slytherin debería aceptar cuando alguien tiene el potencial para destacar más que otros, a pesar de su lugar de nacimiento, además de que es una jovencita encantadora." Slughorn no dejó que Draco objetará nada, ya que caminó directo al salón, y se giró al ver que ni Hermione ni Draco se movían. "¡Vamos, vamos! Entren al salón, los demás deben estar preguntándose donde están ustedes, no quiero comenzar la clase sin dos de mis mejores alumnos."

Hermione dio un paso al mismo tiempo que Malfoy, pero él se apresuró a entrar al salón primero que ella dándole un ligero, pero intencionado empujón.

"Que caballeroso." Susurró la castaña, Malfoy era tan infantil en tantas ocasiones.

Hermione entró minutos después, era mejor que no los vieran entrando juntos. Fue directamente a sentarse al lado de Ginny, y vio como es que él estaba haciendo _equipo_ con Blaise Zabinni.

"Hermione," le susurró Ginny al ver lo enojada que estaba su amiga, "¿qué te paso?"

"Nada," respondió ella ocultando la corbata antes de que Ginny la viera.

"Granger, cámbiate a la mesa de trabajo donde están Malfoy y Zabinni," dijo el profesor Slughorn rápidamente como si esa decisión fuera de lo más normal en su clase. "Ustedes trabajaran juntos a partir de ahora, así que sean amables con ella."

"No entiendo, ¿por qué, Profesor?" Dijo Hermione, ella nunca cuestionaba a los profesores, pero eso era imposible, justamente ahora ¿trabajar con él? No, no quería. "Creo que estamos bien así…yo estoy bien así, de eso estoy segura."

"Puede ser, pero he notado que está teniendo algunos problemas con esta clase," antes de seguir hablando se acercó a la Gryffindor para susurrarle sin que nadie más escuchara. "Y acaba de decirme que se siente cómoda preguntándole acerca de mi clase al joven Malfoy."

"Pero…yo dije eso porque…"

_No quería más problemas_, pensó Hermione.

"Estoy seguro que Malfoy te ayudará con gusto, ¿verdad?"

Draco vio como el profesor estaba esperando una respuesta positiva de su parte, él no quería trabajar con Granger, pero ya había cometido un grave error la noche anterior y aunque no le gustará admitirlo, ella le había sido de mucha ayuda, ser expulsado no era una buena idea en esos momentos, así que si tenía que soportarla durante las clases de pociones, entonces lo haría; sin embargo, antes de que pudiera contestar, la voz de alguien más interfirió.

"Yo también puedo ayudarle," dijo Harry. "Hermione es muy aplicada e inteligente, con mi ayuda seguramente va a…"

"Tan buen compañero como era de esperarse, señor Potter." Le interrumpió el profesor. "Pero ella estará bien, ¿verdad, Granger?"

"Por supuesto."

Hermione agarró todas sus cosas y con una -obvia- mala cara fue hasta llegar a la mesa de los dos Slytherin.

"Buenos días, Granger," dijo Zabinni amablemente, a Hermione siempre le había parecido el menos _Slytherin_ de todos ellos, Zabinni era más relajado y menos odioso de los amigos de Malfoy, así que ella asintió para luego mirar a Malfoy con un odio incontrolable, lo cual fue percibido por Zabinni. "Descuida, intentaré mantener a Draco a raya mientras estés aquí."

"No es necesario, sé cómo tratar a los de su tipo."

Pero Malfoy hizo como si ella no estuviera ahí, lo cual alegro a Hermione, si se ponía en ese plan quizá no tendrían tantos problemas como ella había premeditado. Y así fue durante toda la clase, para sorpresa de Hermione ambos Slytherin eran muy callados, a diferencia de lo que ella esperaba o quizás se debía a su presencia, como fuera, ambos no causaban tantos disturbios como algunos de sus amigos. Sin olvidar que eran excesivamente buenos en la materia, esperaba eso de Malfoy, pero no de Zabinni. Y también, a veces, cuando creían que ella estaba absorta en el libro, devorando cada página, ellos hablaban entre sí y aunque al principio parecían tener una discusión, todo terminó de la mejor manera. Al parecer Malfoy tenía un verdadero amigo en Zabinni.

"Hablas poco, Granger" dijo Zabinni sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Hablo lo necesario," respondió con una media sonrisa, ya que no quería parecer tan grosera. "Además, ustedes no se han molestado en hablar conmigo durante la clase, no veo por qué tengo que hacerlo yo."

Zabinni rió encontrando graciosa la respuesta de la Gryffindor, así se acabo la clase, pero cuando todos se preparaban para irse, el profesor llamó a Draco y a Hermione, al parecer quería pedirles algo.

"¿Pueden ayudarme con ello, verdad?" Dijo. "No es mucho trabajo."

"Podemos," respondió Malfoy, sorprendiendo a Hermione. "Pero no queremos trabajar juntos."

Y de esa manera la sorpresa se disipó, eso era típico de Malfoy, mientras más pasaba el día, mientras más hablaba, Hermione se decepcionaba cada vez más de él.

"Es necesario que lo hagan, sólo serán un par de investigaciones que necesito, lo haría yo mismo, pero mi tiempo está algo corto," murmuró Slughorn rápidamente. "Sé que no tienen una buena relación, me han contado mucho de sus…_diferencias_, pero es tiempo de que se ocupen para mejorarla, además si la señorita Granger lo hace sola se tardará mucho tiempo, y por lo que he podido notar, usted tiene mucho tiempo libre últimamente, joven Malfoy, también sé que no está asistiendo este año al equipo de Quidditch."

_Este viejo es muy observador_, pensó Draco.

"Alguno de sus amigos podría ayudarla…"

"Está bien," dijo Hermione sin dejar que Malfoy terminará de protestar. "Nosotros lo haremos."

"Sabía que entenderías, Granger."

"No es nada, profesor."

El profesor se despidió de ellos, y cuando por fin estuvieron a solas, Draco volvió a mirarla sin decir nada.

"Acabemos con esto de una buena vez," comenzó a decir la castaña. "Y te lo prometo, jamás volveré a cometer el mismo error, jamás te ayudare, jamás me detendré al verte tirado en algún rincón, eso me ha traído muchos problemas, evitemos tener contacto durante las clases, y terminemos con las investigaciones, así este asunto estará resuelto, todo se acaba aquí, Malfoy."

"Por primera vez estoy de acuerdo contigo, Granger."

"Nos vemos a las 6, en la biblioteca. Se puntual."

Hermione caminó dejando atrás a Malfoy, pero cuando todavía estaba a algunos metros de él, cuando ella aún era capaz de escucharlo, él dijo:

"Toma un baño antes de vernos que tu olor me enferma, Granger, aunque dudo que eso funcione en una sangre sucia como tú."

Pero la Gryffindor siguió caminando, sin decirle nada, hasta desaparecer de su vista.

* * *

><p>"No entiendo, profesor," Harry alegaba con el profesor Slughorn. "¿Por qué puso juntos a Hermione y a Malfoy? Confió en Zabinni más que en él, pero es imposible hasta para él mantener a raya a Malfoy, él y Hermione…ellos prácticamente se han odiado desde que se conocen, yo pude haberla ayudado."<p>

"Claro que sé eso, Potter," dijo el profesor sin ver realmente a Harry. "Pero quiero intentar hacer algo por el odio entre casas porque no quiero que eso afecte a mi clase, así que me pareció una buena idea que el Señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger trabajen juntos. ¿Sabes? Me recuerdan a un par de estudiantes que tuve hace tiempo, siempre creí que si no hubiera sido tan ciego y lo hubiera ayudado a él, quizás no me odiaría como lo hace ahora."

"Pero esos alumnos no son Hermione ni Malfoy, usted debe de saber que es imposible que un Slytherin y un Gryffindor tengan una buena relación."

"Es difícil, lo creo, pero no imposible, Señor Potter, siempre recuerde eso" respondió Slughorn con una sonrisa. "Yo, aún siendo un Slytherin, aprecie a tu madre cuando ella era mi alumna, la mejor en muchos aspectos, porque sabía de sus capacidades así como sé de las capacidad de la Srita. Granger."

"Sigo diciéndolo, no hay manera de que ellos trabajen bien juntos."

"Sé que quieres protegerla, pero creo que ella es capaz de lidiar con esto por su propia cuenta."

"¿No va a ayudarme en esto?"

Slughorn le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro.

"No, eres un gran estudiante, pero eso no tiene nada que ver con aquello."

"Si ellos terminan matándose…" dijo Harry, tener a Malfoy junto con Hermione era como poner fuego cerca de algo inflamable, eso no terminaría bien y era inevitable, ellos simplemente no podía convivir entre sí.

"No lo harán, estoy seguro."

"Se lo he advertido."

* * *

><p>"¿Por qué aceptaste?" Le reclamaba Ron, y para variar Lavender estaba ahí, Hermione no tenía ni ganas ni tiempo para pelearse por algo, que al final de cuentas resultaba ser tan insignificante. "Malfoy es un imbécil que se la pasa tratándote mal, Hermione, ¿por qué accediste si tenías la opción de negarte como él lo hizo?"<p>

"Mira, Ronald, yo sé quién es Malfoy y sé perfectamente como me trata," aclaró la castaña harta de escuchar las quejas de su amigo, si alguien conocía la crueldad de ese Slytherin, era ella. "No quiero trabajar con él, odio tener que hacerlo, pero el profesor Slughorn nos pidió que le ayudáramos con estás investigaciones, no le di una negativa porque él aún sigue siendo un Slytherin y no quiero ganarme el odio de alguno de los profesores por no querer hacer algún trabajo, no importa si es con Malfoy o con quién sea, además sé que puedo lidiar con esto."

"Pero, Hermione…es Malfoy."

"Creo que eso es evidente, Ron." Intervino Harry, su presencia había sido imperceptible hasta ese instante, además de que la mirada que le dirigía a Hermione decía más que mil palabras. "Yo tampoco estoy de acuerdo en que pases tiempo con él, pero ya intenté por todos los medios que el profesor Slughorn cambiase de opinión con respecto a hacerles trabajar juntos, y me lo negó sin dejarme decir mucho."

"No era necesario que lo hicieras," dijo Hermione sonriendo, Harry siempre era más comprensivo en ese aspecto, pero era tiempo de dejarles en claro algo. "Sé que piensan que trabajar con Malfoy me lastimará, pero ya no soy una niña, quiero que sepan que sé cuidarme sola y la verdad, estaremos en la biblioteca la mayor parte del tiempo, dudo que suceda gran cosa más que trabajo y..._algunas palabras hirientes _de él, pero es lo mismo que Malfoy dice, desde hace mucho que ya no causan efecto en mi, una vez terminemos nunca más cruzaré alguna palabra con él."

Ron dejo escapar un gruñido, no estaba de acuerdo con Hermione, pero ya que ella había decidido no había manera de hacerla cambiar de opinión, Harry suspiro ante la actitud de su amigos, él no podía hacer nada más.

"Pero déjame decirte esto a ti…" Comenzó a decir Ron arrastrando sus palabras. "Si a ese imbécil se le ocurre hacerte algo, no quiero que lo mantengas en secreto, tienes que decírnoslo y te juro que…"

"Lo sé, ustedes lo pondrán en su lugar…si es que yo no lo hago antes." Hermione sonrió, ya había esperado esa reacción por parte de él y de cierta manera le alegraba. "A veces exageras las cosas, Ronald."

Lavender se acerco a Ron y lo abrazó delicadamente.

"Es que él se preocupa mucho por ti, Hermione, como todo buen amigo." Dijo ella mientras le sonreía, Ron no estaba del todo disgustado con tenerla sobre él. "Aunque trabajar junto a Malfoy debe ser una experiencia de lo más interesante, además él no es tan mal parecido."

Hermione le sonrió.

"Por supuesto, de seguro él es muy interesante," dijo con la voz más irónica que en ella existía, causando que la atmosfera se tensara, pero finalmente decidió levantarse dirigiendo una fría mirada hacia el pelirrojo. "Tengo que tomar un baño antes de irme, ustedes dos sigan jugueteando."

Cuando dejo la habitación, Ron miro a Harry.

"¿Qué le pasa?"

"Si tu no lo sabes, menos yo," respondió Harry.

* * *

><p>Una vez Hermione llegó a la biblioteca se encontró con un Draco muy puntual, la verdad no esperaba que fuera, pero aún contra todo pronóstico estaba sentado en una de las tantas mesas vacías que ahí existían, con una seriedad típica de ella misma se traslado hasta ese lugar y cuándo por fin estuvo al lado del Slytherin, emitió un ligero sonido para hacerle saber que ella estaba ahí, Malfoy no hizo nada más que levantar su mirada renuente, pero aún así seguía siendo…<em>hermosa<em>. Hermione no iba a mentirse a sí misma, si hubiera algo que le podría gustar de él serían, sin duda, sus ojos. Que ahora lucían extrañamente melancólicos.

"¿Qué esperas para sentarte? No tenemos todo el día, Granger."

"No te haría daño ser amable de vez en cuando."

Al no escuchar respuesta de él, Hermione decidió sentarse y tomar el libro de pociones para comenzar con la investigación que les había pedido el profesor, pero sin darse cuenta, sin siquiera anticiparlo su mirada se detuvo en las manos de Malfoy, ella podría recordarlas perfectamente cubriendo las suyas, no podía dejar de sentirlas, tan frías y tan necesitadas de calor, había algo _real_ en el Malfoy que ella había visto la noche anterior, como si el que tiene frente a ella no fuera verdadero, como si este Malfoy no fuera más que una máscara. O quizás ella era tan inocente para creer que todos tenían algo bueno en ellos.

"Ayer," susurró capturando la atención del Slytherin. "Tú…"

"Yo nada, Granger," dijo él cortante. "Todo lo que sucedió ayer fue totalmente innecesario de tu parte, ¿a qué mujer se le ocurre quedarse en la habitación de un hombre durante toda la noche? ¿Es qué no tienes decencia?"

"¿Me hablas a mí de decencia cuando eras tú el que estaba borracho ayer? Pues, déjame recordarte que fuiste tú el que me retuvo en contra de mi voluntad," respondió enojada. "Yo quería irme a dormir a MI habitación, pero eres tan fuerte que no me dejaste marchar, si me quede ahí no fue por mi decisión."

"¡Claro que lo fue, Granger!" Dijo un poco más fuerte, aun así procurando que nadie más escuchara, era la biblioteca después de todo. "Si no te hubieras detenido ahí para hacer tu maldita obra de caridad nada de eso no hubiera sucedido."

"Oh, discúlpame por detenerme para ayudarte, Malfoy," respondió Hermione claramente ofendida. "Pero, ¿qué podía esperar de ti? ¿Un '_gracias'_? Eso es demasiado pedir para alguien como tú."

"Estúpida Granger."

Hermione le dio un golpe con el libro, que nadie más notó, todos estaban tan concentrados en su lectura que ellos no ponían tanta atención en lo que los demás hacían.

"¿Qué demonios te pasa?"

"Puedes decirme como quieras, menos estúpida, Malfoy."

"Tus actos dicen todo lo contrario, Granger."

"¿Sabes? Nadie sabe lo que pasó ayer, así que hagamos como que eso no sucedió y listo, yo prometo no decirle a nadie, así que no te preocupes, además quiero dejarte algo bien en claro" apresuró a decir, ya había tenido suficiente de él por ese día. "Sí, admito que fue un error de mi parte detenerme y ayudarte, pero lo demás corre por tu cuenta, maldita serpiente, fuiste TÚ el que me retuvo toda la noche, TÚ me abrazaste y TÚ me suplicaste para que no te dejara, tan infantil como siempre imagine que serías."

"¿Qué dijiste?"

"Lo que escuchaste, no puedes dormir sin tener a alguien a tu lado, ¿de qué tienes miedo?" Le preguntó con una clara mala intención. "¿Te da miedo que _Él_ aparezca en las noches? ¿Le tienes tanto miedo?"

"No hables de cosas que no conoces, Granger." Le advirtió.

"¿Hablar de cosas que no conozco? Lo conozco lo suficientemente bien, conozco lo que ha hecho con la vida de personas como Harry…es natural que las personas le teman."

"Algún día Potter morirá por sus manos, así tendrá lo que se merece, se suponía desde un principio que él debería haber muerto aquel día."

"¿Cómo puedes decir algo así sin siquiera conocer a Harry?" Hermione alzó su voz enfurecida. "Tú no tienes idea de lo que él vivió durante los once años de no saber nada sobre la magia, de no sabes cómo fue que murieron sus padres realmente, no tienes ni la mínima idea de lo que Harry ha sufrido sabiendo de la existencia de Voldemort y peor, qué Él sólo quiere matarlo, ¿por qué eres tan egoísta?"

"¿Me estás diciendo egoísta a mí, Granger?" Gruñó Malfoy, realmente enojado. "¿Crees que Potter es el único que sufre? ¿Crees que él por haber vivido lo que vivió es el único en el mundo que sufre y merece consideración? Ustedes, los Gryffindor, realmente son los egoístas, siempre dándoselas de héroes por creer haber sufrido tanto durante su vida como si las demás personas no tuvieran sus propios problemas, problemas peores que los suyos, déjame informarte que no son las únicas personas que sufren."

"Yo no dije eso, Malfoy," respondió Hermione.

"Pero lo pensaste, ¿verdad? Pensaste que porque soy un Slytherin, un sangre pura, que tiene dinero y poder, además de ser, para ti, un completo idiota, hijo de un mortífago debería ser feliz, ¿verdad?"

Hermione evadió su mirada, sí que lo había pensado y no se retractaba, pero tal vez los Slytherin también estaban sufriendo, en un mundo que quizás ellos no eligieron y Malfoy se lo estaba dejando en claro sin dejar de despegar su mirada de ella. Cuando ella quiso dejarlo pasar, Malfoy se las arregló para hacerle sentir más curiosidad sobre él, sobre sus sentimientos, sobre su vida.

"Entonces, ¿tú también sufres?" Preguntó, sintiéndose tonta, obviamente todos sufren, incluyéndolo a él.

"Déjalo así, Granger," dijo, Malfoy no quería seguir tocando ese tema con ella. "Sigamos trabajado, Slughorn debe estar esperando un buen desempeño de nuestra parte y no quiero ser etiquetado contigo más tiempo."

"¿Sabes que eres muy grosero todo el tiempo?"

"No, Granger, sólo cuando estoy contigo," dijo posando nuevamente la vista en el libro de pociones que tenía en sus manos, Hermione se le quedo mirando pensativamente, él quiso ignorar su mirada pero era claramente imposible, nunca antes había sentido una mirada tan penetrante como la de la Gryffindor, era como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos. "¿Qué quieres, Granger? Si tienes tanto tiempo para mirarme, deberías comenzar a trabajar."

"No, es sólo que estaba pensado…algo."

"¿Qué es?"

_Quiero saber más de ti_, dejo escapar en un pensamiento.

"¿Te importa?" le preguntó Hermione.

"Claro que no, pero supongo que no dejaras de comportarte así hasta que te haga esa pregunta y quiero terminar pronto." Respondió él. "Creí que diciéndote ese tipo de cosas te irías, pero al parecer estoy perdiendo mi toque, así que ¿qué quieres, Granger?"

"No es mucho," respondió sonriendo, no entendía de donde le había nacido esa sincera sonrisa. "Sólo tenía curiosidad de saber si realmente me odias como dices que lo haces, o si sólo lo haces porque tú padre odia a los de mi clase."

"No seas _estúpida_, te odio más allá de lo que mi padre lo hace, él odia a los sangre sucia en general, pero yo te odio a ti especialmente, estoy seguro que aún si no fueras una hija de muggles te odiaría de la misma forma," dijo, y miro directamente a Hermione. "¿Contenta? ¿Podemos continuar? Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que estar aquí."

"Eres un idiota."

"Siempre es un placer."

Ninguno dijo nada más que no tuviera que ver con la clase de pociones, aún así Hermione no dejaba de pensar, habían muchos comentarios de él que no cuadraban, muchas situaciones que ella había presenciado que le hacían peguntarse ¿qué Malfoy era el real?, ¿el frágil que vio la noche anterior y el que acababa de ver en sus ojos cuando le dijo indirectamente que él también estaba sufriendo o el desalmado que no dejaba de intentar lastimarla?, ¿es qué su yo real se ocultaba detrás de esas crueles palabras?, ¿ese era su caparazón? Tantos pensamientos corrían por su mente que no la dejaban pensar claramente, definitivamente quería saber más de él, pero… ¿qué pasaría si se encontrará con algo peor detrás de esa fachada? ¿Qué tal si ese era solo la punta del iceberg y él realmente era así o más cruel? Pero también estaba la otra vertiente, donde quizás ella tenía razón y no era nada más que una coraza que él se había creado mientras crecía gracias a la ayuda de los malos consejos de sus padres y de la sociedad con la que se rodeaba. Y si Malfoy no era tan malo como aparentaba ser…

"Creo que es suficiente por hoy," dijo el rubio sacándola de sus pensamientos. "No importa cuánto nos quedemos, aún nos falta mucho."

"Tienes razón."

"Nos llevarán días acabar," susurró. "Es un viejo aprovechado, ponernos tanto trabajo debe de valer créditos extra."

"Entonces, ¿mañana?, ¿a la misma hora?" Dijo Hermione, lo cual sorprendió a Draco, después de haberla tratado ese día como lo hizo, definitivamente la Gryffindor era una masoquista. "¿En la biblioteca?"

"Desgraciadamente sí, Granger, nos vemos mañana." Respondió Malfoy, tomando sus libros y yéndose tan rápido como pudo.

No sólo era su mirada perdida, su sensación de fragilidad, Hermione había sentido algo que le hacía pensar más y más que Malfoy era menos malo de lo que ella había creído, tal vez él sólo mereciera una oportunidad. Había sentido la calidez que él podía transmitir cuando no tenía que aparentar.

* * *

><p>Una vez que Hermione regresó a la sala común de Gryffindor se encontró con Ron.<p>

"¿Dónde quedo Lavender?" Ella preguntó.

"Tuvo que irse, pero dime ¿cómo te va con Malfoy?"

"Es un maldito como siempre," dijo Hermione, en parte era cierto, no se había comportado ni un poco amable. "Ni siquiera tiene compasión por nadie ni por nada, es un completo imbécil, arrogante, malvado, egoísta, hiriente, la peor persona que he tratado, ¿hay algo novedoso?"

"Vaya," dijo Ron. "¿Ya te arrepentiste de tu decisión? Al menos han acabado su trabajo después de clases."

"Aún no, nos faltan un par de investigaciones, creo que eso nos llevara tres o cuatro días, quizás más."

Ron la observó como si de una loca se tratara.

"Deja de tratar con él, 'Mione" le rogó. "Malfoy no merece que tú le hables aunque sea por la escuela, Hermione, él no se merece nada que venga de ti que no sean agresiones, sé que el profesor lo entenderá si se lo explicamos."

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

"Está bien, Ron, no fue tan malo como esperaba, unos días más no harán la diferencia, además…_quiero hacerlo_."

En verdad quería hacerlo, quizás sólo era curiosidad, pero sabía que algo estaba escondiendo y ella quería saber que era, Malfoy era arrogante, pero a veces mostraba una de sus facetas que quizás era realmente…él. Ese era el único motivo por el cual ella ha aceptado seguir trabajado a su lado, quizás si se daba prisa, él podría tener una oportunidad de enmendar sus errores. Sólo quizás.

"Hermione…"

"No, Ron, ya lo decidí."

Y eso haría, sin importar las consecuencias. Si encontraba un Malfoy menos cruel sería perfecto, pero si descubría que era peor de lo que ya había mostrado entonces…lo detendría, algo peor de lo que ya es, era ser un mortífago que sería capaz de lastimar a Harry, fuera cual fuera el resultado, ella quería descubrirlo.

* * *

><p>Por su parte, Draco estaba sentado en su cama después de haber tomado un baño, observaba cada rincón como si estuviera hecho un desastre, aunque la realidad era que todo estaba perfectamente ordenado. Era <em>ese<em> olor el que le molestaba.

"Sigue apestando," susurró.

Su habitación había quedado penetrada por ese olor a jazmín, era sutil y casi imperceptible para alguien más, pero él sabía que aún estaba ahí, en cada rincón de su habitación, en cada partícula del aire, él podía sentirlo entrar en su cuerpo en cada respiración. Todo olía a Granger, había creído que era su imaginación o que se debía a la constante presencia de Pansy en ese lugar, pero cuando vio a Granger llegar a la biblioteca y al notar que estaba recién bañada, pudo sentirlo, pudo olerlo, sin duda era su olor, no cabía la menor duda. Olvidar esa noche ya no era una opción, incluso si lo quería, no lo lograría, había cometido el peor de los errores, pero al parecer no dijo nada que perjudicara su misión.

"Nunca volverá a pasar," se juró a su mismo viendo la marca que Su Señor le había dejado como muestra de su poder, esa oscura marca en su brazo que no dejaba de recordarle que su época de niñez, de inocencia se había terminado, que tenía que cometer el peor de los pecados. "Juró que jamás cometeré un error como este."

* * *

><p>En la noche, Dumbledore se encontraba en la Torre de Astronomía contemplando la hermosura del cielo estrellado, cuando ante él apareció uno de sus más leales profesores.<p>

"Severus," el anciano mago habló. "Severus, ¿aún no has ido a hablar con la madre de Draco? Sabes que el tiempo se agota."

"Soy consciente de eso," respondió evasivamente, entendía las palabras de Dumbledore a la perfección, pero Severus Snape sabía que todavía no era el momento, debía observar un poco más a Draco. Ya lo había visto un par de ocasiones, distraído, perdido, temeroso de ser descubierto, también horas antes recibió un comentario algo inesperado de Horace mientras ambos contemplaban al rubio, '_La vida es tan curiosa que a veces repite la misma historia una y otra vez, ¿no crees lo mismo, Severus?_', eso lo había dejado pensando junto con la imagen de una conocida Gryffindor que había salido corriendo por la puerta de la Sala Común de Slytherin esa misma mañana. "Pero todavía es pronto, aún queda tiempo para Draco."

Dumbledore bajo la mirada, temía por cada uno de sus alumnos y uno de ellos era Draco, pero el Slytherin era especial, alguien diferente a los demás, diferente a los Gryffindor, a los Revenclaw, a los Hufflepuff, e incluso a los mismos Slytherin, Malfoy cargaba con un enorme peso sobre sus hombros que tarde o temprano terminaría con su cordura y Dumbledore no quería ser el responsable de eso, ya había cometido ese mismo error en el pasado, pero Malfoy no merecía realizar ese pecado. Él merecía una oportunidad de elegir su destino.

"No tenemos tiempo, lo sabes mejor que yo, Draco es muy joven e inexperto, es normal que esté asustado…pero cualquier error podría ser devastador para él."

"Dos días más, es lo único que pido…dos días."

"Sólo dos días, Severus, Narcissa no esperará por siempre para asegurarse de la sobrevivencia de su hijo."

"Lo sé."

Snape esperaba internamente que sus conjeturas fueran erróneas, que Draco no estuviera cometiendo esa equivocación. No con una Gryffindor, no en ese momento, no cuándo él ya había tomado esa decisión.

"Entonces, lo dejo en tus manos."

"Sí."

Continuara…

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Escritora:<strong>

Hola, chicos, quiero decirles que intentaré subir cada semana un capitulo, y con respecto a lo que si esta historia seguirá, por supuesto, no estoy segura hasta cuantos capítulos me llevaré, pero será un poco larga. Otra cosa, está es mi primer historia dramione, así que no sean tan duros conmigo, sé que no soy una excelente escritora, así que estoy intentando con todo mi ser que los personajes no se salgan de personalidad, pero no estoy muy familiarizada con HP aún, así que si me dan consejos no me molestaré.

Sé que estoy poniendo mucho de Ron y Hermione, y que Draco es _muy cruel_, pero así tiene que ser, Hermione está enamorada de Ron y Draco _odia_ a Hermione, poco a poco iré dándole forma a la relación :) Además de que intentaré que no TODO este sobre Hermione y Draco, también quiero darle espacio a Harry, Ron, Luna, Severus, Dumbledore, Ginny, etc…

Agradezco los comentarios que me dejan, es muy importante para mi saber si les agrada el rumbo de la historia así como mi escritura. En serio, muchas gracias.


	3. INESPERADO

Esta historia es escrita sin fines de lucro, todos y cada uno de los personajes, lugares, etc., le pertenecen a _**J.K. Rowling**_, así que únicamente poseo la romántica historia de los personajes principales.

* * *

><p><strong>EL DESEO, EL CORAZÓN Y LAS CENIZAS<strong>

CAPITULO III

INESPERADO

.

"_Puedes buscar algo y encontrar algo más, dándote cuenta de que lo que has encontrado es más adaptable a tus necesidades que aquello que estabas buscando."_

— _Lawrence Block_

* * *

><p>Esa mañana Draco se levantó como normalmente lo haría, no había algo que fuera diferente, al menos eso sería para las demás personas que le conocen, pero no para él, fue claro al momento de abrir sus ojos, simplemente había pasado una noche como hace mucho no podía tener, había podido dormir bien, no pesadillas, nada, simplemente dormir. No quería pensar mucho en ello, pero evitarlo se convirtió en algo imposible, quería encontrar la lógica a la situación, no había pasado nada importante, absolutamente nada que pudiera haber provocado eso.<p>

"¿Cómo has dormido, Draco?" Es fue la voz de Pansy, Draco se giró hacia ella sin demostrar ningún cambio en su expresión fácil, a pesar de no esperar verla ahí, después de todo Pansy siempre había sido una entrometida, a la cual él apreciaba, así que finalmente le regalo una sonrisa, de esas que él últimamente pocas veces mostraba. "Por lo que puedo ver, ha sido mejor que la otra noche, te ves más relajado, ¿algo ha pasado?"

"Nada importante," dijo sin siquiera darle valor a la pregunta, aunque pensándolo bien, lo único diferente había sido lo que le sucedió con _Granger_, pero de ahí no había pasado la gran cosa y sinceramente dudaba que algo relacionado con ella fuera a cambiar algo. "A parte, ¿qué haces aquí, Pansy? No creo haberte dicho que podías entrar sin mi permiso."

Pansy no tardo en sentarse sobre la cama de Draco, él la miró con curiosidad, ella le dedicó una expresión de concesión, al menos ya no estaba enojada por el arrebato de ira que tuvo contra ella aquella noche, al menos tenía una amiga en ella. Draco no era de aquellos que estaba rodeado de amigos, pero incluso él tenía a alguien que se preocupara por su bienestar.

"Sólo pasaba y quise verte, nos has tenido preocupados, a mí y a Zabini, incluso Theo ha preguntado por ti en algunas ocasiones, Crabbe es el único al que pareces no importarle, ha cambiado estos últimos meses." Pansy espero que Draco dijera algo, pero eso nunca sucedió, queriendo cambiar de tema recordó algo que la había molestado el día anterior, se levanto haciendo una mueca de disgusto. "No puedo creer que Slughorn te haya asignado a estar con Granger, peor aún a trabajar juntos después de clases como si no supiera que ella es una _sangre sucia_."

Draco se giró hacia ella, no entendía porque escucharla decir esa palabra lo había sorprendido, tantas veces lo había dicho él, pero escucharlo en alguien más ahora le causaba cierta confusión.

"Y Granger ni siquiera se negó a trabajar contigo, es inconcebible."

"No necesito que me lo recuerdes, Pansy," dijo el rubio sin darle demasiada importancia a las palabras de la chica que se creía _su_ _novia_. "Granger es lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que Slughorn es capaz de tomársela con ella si llegaba a negarse, seguramente no quiso meterse en problemas, es todo lo que se me puede ocurrir viniendo de una Gryffindor."

"Suena como si la defendieras," la gruesa voz de Zabini los interrumpió. "Te entendería, Granger es del tipo de chica que de alguna manera llama la atención, ¿no lo crees?"

"¿No estás diciendo eso en serio, Blaise?" Pansy dijo enojada.

"Lo digo muy en serio, ella no es tan mala como creen, puede ser una _impura_, pero es muy inteligente y al final de cuentas es una mujer."

"¿Y?" Preguntó Pansy aún sin entender las palabras del moreno.

"Lo lamento mucho, Pansy, pero me es imposible tratar mal a una mujer aunque sea una sangre sucia, aunque sea Gryffindor, con los hombres es diferente, así que con ellas puedo ser, al menos, indiferente." Dijo Zabini y luego se giró hacia Malfoy. "Además, él puede decirte que no es tan…insoportable, después de todo ayer llego sin un solo rasguño y sin aparente enojo, así que ¿cómo te fue con ella, Draco?"

Draco no esperaba ser cuestionado por sus _actividades_ con Granger, pero al parecer Zabini estaba tomándolo como su pasatiempo, como si tuviera a pensar en esa Gryffindor, era lo último que quería y que curiosamente no estaba logrando evitar, aquella noche, ese aroma a jazmín, el profesor Slughorn, ahora incluso Pansy y Blaise, todo estaba conspirando en que él no se detuviera de recordarla. La odiaba cada vez más, estaba consumiendo su tiempo, tiempo que debería estar usando para poner en práctica…_eso_.

"Granger es…impertinente, fastidiosa y algunas veces le falta algo de tacto." Respondió, la verdad es que ella lo era, preguntándole sobre sus sentimientos, sobre lo que él pensaba, definitivamente no la soportaba, no tenía ningún derecho a meterse en sus asuntos, pero aún así ella lo hacía una y otra vez. "Ella es todo lo que odio reunido en un solo sucio cuerpo, pero debo admitir que no es tan malo trabajar con ella si vemos el lado positivo de la situación, es extremadamente dedicada en lo que hace y eso lo hace más rápido."

Eso era, ese día haría todo por terminar lo que Slughorn les había pedido, después de eso jamás volvería a pensar en ella.

"Suena como si intentara acabar lo más rápido posible para dejar de verte," dijo Pansy. "Muy propio de ella."

Draco decidió despedir a sus amigos, aun le faltaba tiempo y necesitaba tomar un baño, así que les dijo que él luego los alcanzaría en el gran comedor. Pero, una vez ellos se fueron, no pudo evitar recostarse nuevamente sobre su cama y hundir su cabeza en las sabanas, estaba cansado, tenía ganas de dormir y no entendía que era lo que estaba reteniéndolo ahí. Finalmente, se levanto y fue a hacer lo que había planeado, ese sería otro día pesado para él, aun no ponía en práctica lo que _Él_ le había encomendado.

"Mierda," susurró antes de entrar en el baño de su habitación.

* * *

><p>En la sala común de Gryffindor, Hermione estaba platicando con Ginny, le estaba contando que Ron parecía que se incluiría en lo equipo de Quidditch este año, lo cual Hermione no podía creer, en ese momento Harry y Ron llegaron hasta ellas, pero lo que la sorprendió fue que Ron estaba separado de Lavender, lo cual no sucedía desde que habían entrado a clases, por esa razón la castaña sonrió más expresiva de lo que había esperado, eso fue notado por el pelirrojo.<p>

"Te ves feliz," dijo Ron. "Al menos trabajar con Malfoy no te ha quitado el humor, Hermione."

Malfoy, ¿es que era necesario que sacara ese tema? Sí, estaba trabajando con él, y quizás quería conocerlo un poco más, pero eso era sólo porque Hermione se negaba a creer que él fuera tan malo como aparentaba ser, sólo por eso, no tenía que estar usándolo para hacerla sentir culpable por simpatizar con enemigos, Ron ya había actuado de esa manera con Viktor, pero ¿con Malfoy?, eso era estúpido. Después de ese comentario, Harry le dio un codazo a su amigo, pero esté siguió en su plan, aún así Hermione no dejo que eso arruinara ese momento, y para cambiar el ambiente estiro uno de sus brazos hasta alcanzar la mejilla del pelirrojo con su mano, el roce fue espontáneo y delicado.

"Tenías un poco de tierra," le dijo sonriendo. "¿Vamos al gran comedor?"

"Sí," al no saber cómo responder a la acción de Hermione, Ron terminó concediéndole esa respuesta y le sonrió, pelear por culpa de Malfoy no valía la pena. "Vamos que estoy muriéndome de hambre."

Tanto Harry como Ginny intercambiaron una mirada y una sonrisa, al parecer Ron estaba dejando pasar la decisión que había tomado Hermione, así que las cosas se calmarían entre ellos, mientras iban camino al gran comedor, Hermione comenzó a estornudar, pero la única que lo noto fue Ginny y enseguida se preocupo.

"¿Estás bien?" Le pregunto dejando que los chicos avanzaran, parecían tener una plática muy interesante sobre Quidditch como para darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. "Si quieres, podemos ir a la enfermería antes de…"

"No, estoy bien Ginny, quizás me entro un poco de polvo a l nariz, seguramente eso es todo."

"¿Estás segura?"

"Sí, no te preocupes, ya se me pasara."

Sin darle demasiada importancia, ambas se apresuraron para alcanzar a los chicos, lo cual no fue una buena decisión según Hermione, nada menos porque vio que Lavender estaba abrazando a Ron, ella estaba sentada junto a él y a Harry, Neville estaba ahí también, Ginny se dio cuenta del cambio de expresión en Hermione y le ofreció ir a sentarse con Luna, quien estaba en esa misma mesa pero un poco alejada de todos, aunque Hermione no quería ser tan evidente, prefirió aceptar su propuesta.

"Hola, Luna," dijo Ginny alegremente ya que Dean se encontraba sentado junto a la rubia, era bien sabido que ambos estaban saliendo desde hace tiempo, así que era algo normal, ¿no? "¿Cómo has estado?"

"Bien," respondió sonriendo. "Escuché que tú y Dean ha comenzado a salir, me alegro por ti, Ginny, por los dos."

"Gracias," dijo la pelirroja.

"¿Cómo has estado tu, Hermione?"

"Bien, Luna."

"También escuche algo sobre ti," dijo captando la atención de Hermione, le daba cierta curiosidad que podría decir de ella. "Parece que has tenido problemas en Pociones, ¿verdad? Seguramente eso te ayudará a ver la vida de otra manera, ¿no lo crees?"

No había lógica en las palabras de Luna, ¿qué tenían que ver sus problemas de Pociones con cambiar su manera de ver la vida? Eso era lo que Hermione se preguntaba, pero ¿desde cuándo lo que Luna dijera tenía una verdadera coherencia? Así que la castaña sólo le _sonrió_ mientras observaba tristemente hacia donde Ron estaba.

_Los hombres son tan ciegos, no verían más allá de sus narices aunque de eso dependiera su vida_, pensó para sí misma.

* * *

><p>Del otro lado del gran comedor, los Slytherin estaban platicando sobre los recientes sucesos, cuando Draco llegó todos se giraron para verlo, hacía días que no se le veía tan calmado y alegre, Theo fue el primero en notarlo, cuándo le pregunto qué le había sucedido, Draco sólo contestó que una buena noche le fue de gran ayuda.<p>

"Y dime, Draco, ¿qué tal te va con Granger? Ni siquiera ella te ha quitado este buen ánimo que tienes recientemente."

"¿Por qué todos siempre tienen que sacar ese tema relucir cuando hablan conmigo? Sí, estamos trabajando juntos, pero no es como si tomará nota de lo que ella hiciera cada momento, vaya que ustedes si tienen tiempo para dedicarle a una Gryffindor, que peor aún es una sangre sucia."

"No me malinterpretes, tengo que admitir que se ha vuelto bastante bonita los últimos años y que podría pasar para una noche, pero estoy sólo preguntándote porque me parece temerario que el profesor Slughorn los haya puesto en la misma mesa, aún cuando Blaise está ahí, me sorprende que no haya pasado un asesinato en plena clase."

"No tengo ningún comentario sobre ella, que no nos hayamos matado es sólo suerte."

"Vaya."

Y lo era, aunque nunca antes había pensado que convivir con ella fuera tan sencillo. Sí, era una Gryffindor, una sangre sucia, una sabelotodo, pero era más fácil sobrellevarla a ella que a sus otros dos amigos, Granger se jactaba de ser la más inteligente y dedicada de su generación, lo cual era evidente cada vez que discutía con ella, sabía que decir y cómo decirlo, tenía que admitir aunque fuera a él mismo que Granger era una mujer interesante con sólo un defecto que Draco verdaderamente odiaba. Ser lo que era no podía evitarse, estaba en su sangre, en la constitución de su cuerpo, pero aquello no tenía nada que ver con esto.

Para ser tan inteligente se ha enamorado del más idiota de los Gryffindor.

Era evidente, incluso hasta el más inepto podría darse cuenta, así Draco giró su mirada hacía la mesa donde estaban todos los Gryffindor y aparentemente una Ravenclaw, era Lunática Lovegood, para su sorpresa la castaña no estaba sentada tan cerca de Weasley como se lo esperaba, pero pudo darse cuenta del porqué, Lavender Brown, una chica rubia que muy a penas había notado el ultimo años, había estado acosando a su noviecito desde hace días, lo cual no parecía causarle mucha gracia a Granger. Sus ojos mostraban la tristeza que muchas veces vio en los ojos de Pansy cuando él le hacía saber que entre ellos no había nada más que una simple amistad.

_Las mujeres son patéticas, se enamoran del primero que les demuestra un poco de amor_, pensó.

"¿Pasa algo, Draco?" Le preguntó Pansy.

"No, no es nada."

Gastar su tiempo en Granger, Malfoy se mofó de eso, no podía creer que había pasado algunos segundos de su vida pendiente de la vida amorosa de la Gryffindor, debía estar sintiéndose mal para caer tan bajo, finalmente decidió volver a la plática con sus compañeros, ya tenía suficiente con saber que tenía que verla después de clases como para ponerse a pensar en ella.

Prioridades, Draco, prioridades.

* * *

><p>"Así que, ¿vas a ir con él?"<p>

Y ahí comenzaba de nuevo, había dado gracias a Dios que ese día no habían tenido la clase de Pociones y eso la había alejado de Malfoy durante varias horas así como de los comentarios de su amigo, pero Ron era tan estúpido en muchos momentos, mucho más desde que está con Lavender, ¿cómo se le podía ocurrir reclamarle sobre ir a estudiar? Definitivamente no iba a soportar eso.

"Sí, ya me voy, Ron."

"¿Estás segura?" Ginny le pregunto. "Aún es temprano…"

"Sí, Malfoy es, curiosamente, muy puntual cuando tenemos que trabajar en la biblioteca, si me tardo tendré que soportar sus reclamos y nadie quiere eso, ¿verdad?" Hermione tomó sus libros y se marchó de la Sala Común.

"Ronald," Ginny gritó dirigiéndole una mirada de advertencia, justo como las de su madre. "¿Puedes dejar de molestar a Hermione con esto de Malfoy? Ya tiene suficiente con tener que hacer lo como para que cuando regrese tenga que escucharte a ti una y otra vez quejándote, ¿no puedes poner en el lugar de ella?"

"Por eso mismo estoy enojado, es que no puedo creer que ustedes estén tan cómodos con eso, es Malfoy, un imbécil que quien sabe qué cosas le dirá cuando no estamos con ella, él no conoce el significado de amabilidad ni de tacto, ¿recuerdan?," espetó, él realmente estaba preocupado por su amiga. "Es Hermione por quién me irrito, no quiero que ese idiota la haga sentir mal como se lo ha propuesto desde que la conoce."

"Ron, Hermione sabe cómo cuidarse ella misma, no es necesario que te preocupes de esa manera, si no nos ha dicho nada, por algo será."

Harry decidió ayudar a Ginny con su problemático amigo.

"Concuerdo con Ginny, Ron, Hermione ya nos dijo que lo soporta y que no ha hecho nada novedoso, así que debemos confiar en ella."

"Lo sé, pero…"

"Ya, ya, se acabo, dejarás que ella se haga cargo y punto, será mejor que nosotros nos concentremos en el próximo partido de Quidditch y no en otras cosas."

"Bien," dijo Ron sin estar realmente de acuerdo, pero era cierto que Hermione se las podía idear para hacerle pasar un mal rato a Malfoy también, no era tan ingenua para dejarse tratar mal, así que decidió integrarse en la conversación entre su hermana y su mejor amigo.

* * *

><p>Habían pasando quince minutos desde la hora acordada y no había señal de Granger, ese había sido el motivo por el cual Draco había decidido levantarse de la silla en donde estaba, ¿qué se creía esa sabelotodo para dejarlo esperando todo ese tiempo? ¿Es qué pensaba que él haría todo el trabajo mientras ella estaba haciendo no se qué cosas? Mientras iba caminando furiosamente por los pasillos, vio a lo lejos una cabellera rojiza claramente de un Weasley, se dirigió hasta esa persona deteniéndose a sus espaldas y las miradas atemorizadas hicieron que se girara para ver a Malfoy.<p>

"¿Dónde está Granger?" Fueron la palabras que Draco dejo escapar de su boca al encontrarse frente a frente con Ginny Weasley, si bien lo recordaba esa era la primera vez que cruzaba palabra con ella, no podía creer que lo estuviera haciendo por esa sangre sucia. "¿Es que no me escuchaste, Weasley? ¿Dónde demonios está Granger? Al parecer los de tu familia cada vez se vuelven más estúpidos, siento lastima del Weasley que nacerá después de ti."

"¿No debería estar contigo en la biblioteca, Malfoy?" Dijo Ginny ignorando el tono y las palabras despectivas del rubio. "Eso fue lo que ella nos dijo hace media, sino está contigo entonces no tengo idea, quizás ya se harto de tu comportamiento y por fin decidió apelar la decisión de Slughorn."

"Tan Weasley como esperaba." Soltó Draco dándole la espalda y yéndose.

Ginny suspiro y vio como Harry corría hacía ella después de presenciar su encuentro con Malfoy, parecía preocupado por ella, pero Ginny sólo atinó a sonreír, aunque eso no tranquilizó a Harry para nada.

"Ese imbécil, ¿te dijo algo, Ginny?" Harry se apresuró a preguntar, temiendo que Malfoy hubiese osado a decirle algo fuera de lugar, pero Ginny negó con la cabeza. "Entonces, ¿qué quería ese idiota contigo?"

"Me pregunto por Hermione, sólo eso." Respondió la pelirroja, ella misma estaba sorprendida de sus palabras. "Incluso podría decir que parecía…_preocupado_ por ella, a pesar de sus malos modos, sólo estaba buscándola."

"¿No se suponía que estaría con él? ¿Crees que debamos buscarla?"

Ginny sonrió.

"No, Hermione seguramente fue con Slughorn, eso mismo le dije a Malfoy, creo que incluso ella tiene su límite, además supongo que prefiere dejar de pelearse con mi hermano por algo tan insignificante como él. O se detuvo en algún lado, no es una gran cantidad de tiempo, la verdad creo que hasta Malfoy está exagerando."

"Sí, tienes razón, pero ¿estás segura que no fue rudo contigo?"

"Lo fue, pero ¿cuándo no lo es?"

Harry se rió ante las palabras de Ginny, hacía mucho tiempo que no tenían ese tipo de platicas, sólo ellos dos, Harry de cierta manera la extrañaba y eso se hacía evidente con cada día que pasaba, pero él mismo sabía que había dejado pasar el tiempo y que ahora ya no podía hacer nada por recuperarlo, así que sólo disfrutaría estos momentos el tiempo que pudiera.

* * *

><p>Cansado de vagar por los pasillos…<em>buscándola<em>, fue cuando había encontrado lógica a la respuesta de la Weasley, Granger tampoco quería trabajar con él, así que Draco decidió dejar de buscarla, pero esa imbécil come libros se la pagaría al día siguiente, haciéndolo esperar y peor aún, forzándolo a buscarla. Pero cuando había optado por regresar a su habitación, la vio, ese cabello nunca pasaría desapercibido para él, era Granger, estaba tratando de sostenerse de una pared. Se veía tan débil aun cuando Draco sólo podía ver su espalda.

Draco se acercó hasta que ambos estaban a un escaso metro de distancia, pudo notar que le estaba costando respirar y que su piel se había tornado un poco rojiza, él no sabía qué hacer, como tampoco supo como reaccionar cuando vio que la castaña se desplomaba al suelo frente a sus ojos, sólo se arrodillo ante ella y cómo si su cuerpo se moviera por sí solo, colocó la cabeza de la chica sobre su regazo.

"¿Granger…?" Draco susurró, aunque no esperaba respuesta porque no era necesaria, sabía que ella no podía responderle. "¡Levántate ahora mismo, Granger!" Le ordenó, pero sabía que ella no lo haría, no tenía la suficiente fuerza para mantenerse de pie, por eso cuando él la vio desvanecerse no pudo evitar sostenerla en sus brazos, ahora podía sentir que de su cuerpo provenía algo demasiado cálido, ella estaba hirviendo, cuando Hermione pudo moverse un poco, giró su cabeza hacía él y a pesar de no decir nada, sus ojos imploraban que le ayudara, eso incomodo a Draco hasta el punto de querer marcharse de ahí y dejarla sola, él no era un ser compasivo, él no debía albergar ese sentimiento en su interior. "…Granger, esto no es divertido."

_No se supone que sea divertido_, pensó Hermione antes de desmayarse en los brazos de Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Hermione comenzó a abrir sus ojos, no tenía idea que había pasado ni en dónde estaba, pero sus malestares se habían ido casi todos, quizás sólo un poco de fiebre le quedaba, cuando pudo reconocer el lugar se sintió aliviada. Era la enfermería. Entonces Madame Pomfrey había sido quien la había atendido; sin embargo, ella no olvidaba quien había sido la última persona que la había visto antes de desmayarse, ese había sido Malfoy, pero seguramente él la había abandonado en el pasillo y la única razón del porque estaba en la enfermería era porque algún otro compañero o quizás la misma Madame Pomfrey la había encontrado en el suelo, eso era lo único que se le venía a la mente, algo debía esperar de alguien como él.<p>

Pero contra todo pronóstico, cuando Hermione giro la cabeza a su derecha se encontró con ese chico, Draco Malfoy estaba sentado a su lado pelando una manzana verde, tan absorto que no notó que ella ya había despertado, Hermione sonrió y se dio cuenta que el cuchillo hacía un ligero sonido parecido a zumbido mientras la suave piel de la manzana colgaba hacía abajo, para la Gryffindor significó algo insólito, Draco Malfoy estaba haciendo algo por su propia mano, sin siquiera usar magia, cada vez él la inquietaba más.

"¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?" Malfoy pudo darse cuenta que ella estaba despierta al escuchar el sonido de su voz, cuando él posó sus ojos sobre ella, Hermione evadió su mirada al darse cuenta que había sido un tanto grosera con él. "Perdón, gracias por haberme traído a la enfermería…"

"No es necesario que me agradezcas," dijo él interrumpiéndola, Hermione pestañeo instintivamente. "Sabes muy bien que no lo he hecho porque quisiera o porque me importara lo que te sucediera, es más, te agradecería que no volvieras a hacerlo estando cerca de mí y mucho menos que me mires suplicando algo que realmente esperas que haga, y lo reitero, _no lo hice por ti_."

"Eso lo sé," dijo ella dejando escapar un suspiro, ya se había esperado un comentario así. "Pero de todas formas lo hiciste, y eso dice mucho de ti como persona, lo único que no entiendo es ¿por qué _aún_ estás aquí? Entendería que quisieras irte al instante de haberme dejado sobre la cama, así que ¿por qué?"

Malfoy no dijo nada, de la misma manera que Hermione, ya que parecía como si él se estuviera planteando la respuesta en su cabeza, como si no supiera realmente que contestar, finalmente Draco puso los trozos de la manzana que había pelado con anterioridad sobre una bandeja de plata que estaba en una mesita al lado de la cama, no tardó mucho en mirar a Hermione con esos ojos azul plateados que aparentaban indiferencia. Abrió la boca, pero no salió ninguna palabra, así que Hermione decidió hablar de nuevo.

"Si no quieres…"

"Madame Pomfrey me dio dos opciones, Granger," él la interrumpió tranquilamente, para sorpresa de Hermione, quien no esperaba algo tan maduro de su parte, sería más adecuado esperar groserías del Slytherin que algo amable. "Una era buscar a Potter o alguno de tus amiguitos para que vinieran a cuidarte, y la segunda que yo me quedará aquí hasta que estuvieras…_despierta_. Sabes de antemano que no quiero relacionarme con ninguno de tus amigos y sobre todo, que no tengo tiempo para discutir con alguno de ellos, ya había tenido una discusión con la hermana de Weasley y si se llegaban a enterar de esto supondrían que yo te hice algo, lo cual me causaría problemas, así que decidí irme por lo más sencillo."

"Entonces, debo suponer que has estado aquí todo este tiempo," dijo incrédula.

"Eso parece, Granger."

"Eres mejor persona de lo que creía, Malfoy."

Sin que Hermione lo esperara, él se acerco a ella con una mirada frustrada, quizás molesta que le hizo sentir frágil, no temerosa, solo…débil.

"No te equivoques, _sangre sucia_, si hice esto no fue por ayudarte, ni por nada de lo que seguramente está cruzando por tu cabeza, lo hice por mi egoísmo como tú lo llamas, porque mi vida sería más fácil mientras Potter o Weasley no estuvieran en mi camino, que te beneficiara a ti no es más que sólo una coincidencia, pero como _buena_ Gryffindor que eres, has malinterpretado mis acciones."

Hermione lo miró de una manera diferente de la que él seguramente esperaba, era cierto que era un asqueroso hipócrita, presumido, en ocasiones cobarde, pero aún así él lo había hecho, contra su voluntad, por su egoísmo, por lo que él quisiera, pero había estado todo ese tiempo sentado a su lado, cuidando el sueño de alguien que él odiaba. El hecho era que él había hecho algo bueno, y esas pequeñas acciones significaban para ella que había algo compasivo en él…que quizás ella tenía razón.

"Gracias de todas formas."

"Es hora de irme, y más te vale que cuando venga Madame Pomfrey le digas que estuve aquí hasta el final, Granger." Una vez se levantó, él no reparo en verla de nuevo. "Nos vemos mañana en la biblioteca…no vas a librarte del trabajo solo porque has tenido estos malestares, por tu culpa tengo que soportarte más tiempo."

Antes de que él abandonara la enfermería, Hermione le gritó:

"Gracias por los trozos de manzana."

Y así Malfoy desapareció de su vista, Hermione no pudo evitar que una sincera sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios que se desvaneció al instante que vio entrar a Madame Pomfrey yendo directamente hacia ella con un rostro lleno de angustia.

"Perdón, querida," dijo. "No quería dejarte sola con él, pero tuve que ir a ver al Profesor Dumbledore, ¿te dijo algo que te molestara? Te juro que le insistí que buscara a tus amigos, pero se negó rotundamente, sino hubiera sido porque era urgente que me fuera, lo hubiera corrido para cuidarte yo misma, sé cuanto se odian."

"Está bien," respondió Hermione, sinceramente no había sido tan malo. "La verdad, fue más amable de lo esperaba."

"¿En serio? Bueno, eso ya no importa, dime ¿cómo te sientes?"

"Bien, creo que solo fue…gripe, es curioso que suceda algo así…aquí, ¿no lo cree?"

"A veces pasa, ¿tienes alguna idea de por qué te paso?"

"Ayer…si, ayer tome un baño por la tarde y…sí, quizás fue eso."

"Bien, si sigues sintiéndote mal, ven y te daré una poción más potente. Oh sí, en el camino vi al joven Weasley y le dije que se encontraba aquí, seguramente tus amigos llegaran en algún momento," dijo causando exaltación a Hermione. "No, Granger, no le mencioné nada del joven Malfoy, así que tranquilízate."

"Gracias, ellos no tienen una buena relación, y no fue como si él me hubiera lastimado."

"Lo sé."

En ese momento, tanto Ginny como Harry y Ron entraron apresuradamente a la enfermería hasta llegar a su cama, Ginny parecía ser la más preocupada disculpándose por quién sabe cuántas cosas, pero Hermione le sonrió diciéndole que no era nada más que un resfriado, por lo que todo estaría bien en unas horas y que Madame Pomfrey ya le había dicho que no era nada de cuidado.

"Por un momento pensé que Malfoy te había hecho algo, estaba buscándote como loco hace unas horas, siento no haberte buscado al momento."

"Estoy bien, y no lo he visto, así que no me ha hecho nada, pero seguramente está enojado."

"No vale la pena pensar en Malfoy," dijo Ron. "Lo bueno es que tú estás bien, Hermione."

"Sí," Hermione evadió la mirada de Ron, si ella estaba bien era por Malfoy, porque aún con todo su egoísmo, todo su odio, él la había ayudado a llegar hasta ahí, no es que un resfriado fuera a matarla, pero en verdad la había hecho temer lo peor. Que Ron dijera eso tan fácilmente le hacía pensar que quizás, ni él, ni Harry ni siquiera ella había pensado antes que no porque todos parezcan (y actúen) de forma frívola quiere decir que son de esa manera.

Ella sabía que Malfoy no era un santo, pero últimamente se había dado cuenta que tampoco era un demonio despiadado, simplemente estaba perdido, sin saber qué camino seguir.

"¿Podemos dejar de hablar de él?" Le pidió a Ron, y él asintió.

"¿Tienes hambre?" Harry preguntó.

"Sí, mucha," respondió ella con una sonrisa, por el momento sería mejor seguir con el día lo más normal posible.

* * *

><p>Draco se dirigía a la Sala Común de Slytherin cuando se encontró con Severus Snape, se dio cuenta que no tenía una expresión tranquila, aunque era difícil asegurando cuando él siempre parecía estar enojado, pero fue evidente cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, cualquier que fuese el motivo, Snape estaba molesto con él.<p>

"Dime, Draco," Snape lo acorraló en una pared. "¿Qué es lo que El Señor Oscuro te ha encomendando? ¿Siquiera lo recuerdas?"

"Todos los malditos días, y no necesito que vengas a recordármelo a diario, ya sé que es lo que tengo que hacer, así que no te metas en mis asuntos," inquirió el rubio de forma grosera. "¿Qué quieres de mi? ¿No es suficiente qué este haciendo esto? ¿Es qué de verdad te preocupas por lo que yo haga o deje de hacer?"

Snape suspiro, Draco era una persona difícil de confrontar, con una palabra fue de lugar, él se defendería de quién fuera y como fuera.

"Si algo sale mal, ¿sabes qué te pasara?, ¿qué le pasara a tu familia?" Esa era una de las pocas cosas que podían tocar a Malfoy, que lo harían retroceder y recordar lo que quiere proteger, y Snape sabía que con él era efectivo usarlo. "¿Lo sabes, verdad?"

"Lo sé muy bien, profesor, él me lo dejo muy en claro él día en que me lo ordeno."

"Draco," comenzó el profesor, esto sería un tema más complicado de tratar, pero quería indagar y comprobar que lo que estaba sucediendo recientemente no tenía nada que ver con lo que había imaginado. "No sé que este mal contigo, no sé si estoy en lo correcto, pero necesito que me digas ¿qué está pasando entre Granger y tú?"

"¿Granger? ¿Qué tiene que ver ella en todo esto?"

"No sé, dímelo tú, ¿por qué la vi saliendo de la sala común de Slytherin la otra mañana? Y, ¿por qué estabas tú cuidándola en la enfermería hace unos momentos? No quiero pensar que…"

"¿No estarás pensando que tengo _algo_ con Granger?" Dijo Draco ofendidamente, eso era el colmo. "Es lo más estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida, es grotesco que creas eso de mí, tengo que admitir que he estado teniendo más contacto con ella, pero no es mi culpa, ese maldito profesor Slughorn me tiene atado a ella y Granger, con su estúpido pensamiento de Gryffindor, quiere conocerme mejor, intentando ver algo positivo en mi cada vez que hablo con ella, sinceramente no soporto tener que tratar con ella."

Severus se sintió más tranquilo al ver el rostro de asco con el que Draco respondía a su pregunta, lo hizo como cualquier otro año lo haría si se refiriera a la Gryffindor.

"No hay tiempo, Draco, es necesario que te apresures," dijo una vez comprendió que no había nada que temer. "Y no quiero que te metas en problemas, ni que arruines nada, si sigues viéndote con Granger ese es el mayor peligro, que ella se dé cuenta que algo no anda bien en tu actitud, ella puede ser todo lo que quieras, pero no es ninguna estúpida, ¿crees que no notará algo y se lo dirá a Potter?"

"Lo sé, pero Slughorn se ha tomado muy personal el querer que ella y yo trabajemos mucho, así que no tengo otra alternativa."

"Ya veré que hago con eso, ahora márchate," le ordenó Snape, y Draco le obedeció de mala manera.

Acto seguido, según Snape había escuchado, Slughorn había tenido que salir por una emergencia durante la mañana, así que seguramente ya debería estar de regreso. No tardo mucho en encontrarlo, estaba junto a McGonagall, intento esperar hasta que ella se fuera, pero al ver que eso no iba a pasar en un buen tiempo, decidió interrumpirlos.

"Profesor Slughorn," la voz de Snape no parecía alterada cuando se dirigió profesor de Pociones, ambos se giraron hacía él, pero su expresión no cambió. "Hay algo que necesito discutir con usted, es urgente y si es posible en privado."

Slughorn hizo un ademán al despedirse de McGonagall, ella simplemente asintió y se despidió de la misma manera de ambos magos, no tardó mucho en desaparecer por ese pasillo, así una vez estuvieron a solas, Snape posó su mirada sobre el arrugado rostro de Slughorn, siempre le había parecido que tenía una mirada un tanto piadosa para haber pertenecido a la misma casa, incluso cuando había sido su profesor en el pasado, a diferencia de la mayoría de los Slytherin, Snape podría asegurar que él sería de los pocos que se quedarían en el bando más débil en lo que sería una guerra, una guerra que se venía asomando desde hace años.

Por su parte, Slughorn podía notar cierta molestia en la mirada del mago oscuro, y sabía a qué se debía. Al final de cuentas, algunos gestos no había cambiado con los años, esa había sido la mirada que él tenía durante sus clases cuando la veía a _ella_ al lado de a James Potter, una mirada llena de desaprobación y el único motivo por el cual estaría así, era el de su reciente decisión.

"Quiero _pedirte_ algo…" eso no sonaba a una petición, más bien estaba exigiéndolo.

"Si se trata de deshacer lo que les encargue a Granger y Malfoy, recibirás la misma respuesta que Potter: y esa es un _no_," Horace le dijo con un tono de voz franco, ya se había esperado algo así de Snape, pero no lo esperaba tan pronto. "Severus, creo que sabes por qué estoy haciendo esto, quiero enmendar lo que una vez no pude hacer…cuando fuiste mi estudiante."

"Preferiría que no me relacionaras con algún Potter en una oración, y sobre lo demás, Horace, el problema es que creo que no tienes en claro que Granger no es _ella_ y Malfoy no es nada parecido a mí, hay un mundo y mucho tiempo de diferencia en lo que estás tratando de…_corregir_," aseguró Snape, tan políticamente como pudo, después de todo ese tema era parecido a un tabú para él. "Ya no puedes cambiar nada, así que no sé qué clase de juego quieras realizar con ellos o qué experimento deseas probar, pero sabes mejor que nadie que la relación entre esas casas es totalmente negativa, y eso no podrás cambiarlo."

"Probablemente tienes razón," dijo entre susurros. "Sin embargo, incluso tú puedes ver en Granger a Lily, ¿o me equivoco?, más allá de su descendencia muggle, Granger es muy similar a ella, muy inteligente, muy decidida, valiente como buena Gryffindor que es, con una mirada cautivadora, y Malfoy no es como tú, en eso estoy de acuerdo, tú siempre fuiste un estudiante muy capaz, demasiado dedicado para tu salud si me permites decirlo, pero nunca intentaste destacar, Malfoy y tú son muy diferentes, pero los dos cometieron el peor error de su vida." Esas palabras no tuvieron significado para Snape, él había cometido tantos errores que quizás Malfoy había cometido también, pero algo que pudiera compararlos en esa situación no tenía sentido. "A mi ver, ambos usaron el termino _sangre sucia_ con la persona equivocada."

"¿Qué quieres de ellos? Ellos ni siquiera tiene una buena relación pasada."

"Nada que nadie no haya intentado antes, tampoco estoy intentando que ellos se enamoren o algo parecido," respondió Slughorn, era cierto lo que diría, así que no había motivo para que Snape no lo supiera. "Simplemente deseo que esa antipatía disminuya un poco, son dos de mis estudiantes más capaces, pero ese _irremediable_ odio entre ellos lo hace perder esa capacidad, una vez los puse a trabajar en el mismo grupo pude notar que son competitivos estando juntos, en una forma que Granger no puede serlo con Potter o Weasley, eso mismo pasa con Malfoy, sus personalidades embonan de una manera muy interesante, por eso creí que sólo necesitaban un empujón para que pudieran tener una relación civilizada, tal vez no es necesario tanto odio, quizás es posible que un Slytherin no odie a una Gryffindor y viceversa."

No, Slughorn estaba seguro que Granger no odiaba a Malfoy, era una palabra muy poderosa como para que ella pudiera soportarla, además de que la Gryffindor poseía una alma que seguramente era capaz de entender al tipo de personas como él, después de todo no todos los Slytherin se unen al Señor Oscuro por pensamientos malvados o por deseos de poder, algunos poco lo hacen para proteger aquello que aman.

"Estás comenzado a sonar como Dumbledore," le dijo Snape en tono de burla. "Para ser un Slytherin, eres muy cuidadoso de las aptitudes de tus estudiantes, aunque no tomas en cuenta sus sentimientos de odio mutuo, es algo que siempre ha existido entre ellos, y como Slytherin me gustaría pedirte que dejases las cosas como deben de ser, Malfoy no quiere trabajar con ella y seguramente Granger tampoco lo quiere, además de que él no necesita trabajos extras en tú clase."

"¿_Las cosas como deben de ser_?" Repitió Slughorn, había encontrado llano ese pensamiento, ¿desde cuándo deberían ser las cosas así?, ¿desde cuándo dos personas que nunca había intentado coexistir juntas deberían odiarse? "Eso depende de la perspectiva en que lo veas, tú mismo amaste a una Gryffindor, a una _sangre sucia_."

Por primera vez en toda su conversación, Snape mostró una expresión de furia visible, había palabras y temas que él no soportaba, uno de ellos era su amor por Lily Evans, no le gustaba que nadie profanara su nombre, él sabía lo que le había llamado y no estaba dispuesto a permitir que Slughorn intentará leer a través de él, pero cuando quiso replicar el profesor de Pociones le interrumpió:

"Y mi respuesta sigue siendo la misma, es mi clase y son mis decisiones, si Malfoy se niega a acatarlas veré que no tenga tiempo libre para _nada más_, no voy a decir nada de lo que estoy temiendo, Severus, pero no estoy ciego y al final de cuentas sigo siendo un Slytherin, sé que algo no anda bien con él, sólo estoy intentando que tenga algo de esperanza."

Entonces Draco estaba en lo correcto, Slughorn estaba vigilándolo, sabía o a lo mucho intuía que Voldemort había elegido a Malfoy para alguno de sus planes, después de todo los Slytherin piensan de una manera muy similar. No obstante, a sabiendas que no cambiaría de opinión, Snape decidió irse sin siquiera despedirse del otro mago.

"Son diferentes circunstancias, esperemos que termine de una manera diferente a la tuya, Severus."

Eso era, sólo cuestión de esperar.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Escritora:<strong>

Uff, tarde más de lo que esperaba, pero aquí está el nuevo capítulo. Que espero les guste tanto como a mi escribirlo 8-), bueno, no estoy muy complacida con él, pero ahí va tomando forma y chicos, no me molesto si dejar algún review, gracias a todos lo que me han llegado, son muy amables y…gracias a los que han agregado mi historia a sus favoritos y a mí como una de sus favoritas autoras.

Hasta la próxima.


	4. ODIO

Esta historia es escrita sin fines de lucro, todos y cada uno de los personajes, lugares, etc., le pertenecen a _**J.K. Rowling**_, así que únicamente poseo la romántica historia de los personajes principales.

* * *

><p><strong>EL DESEO, EL CORAZÓN Y LAS CENIZAS<strong>

CAPITULO IV

ODIO

.

"_Odias a alguien que realmente deseas amar, pero que no puedes amar. Tal vez él mismo no te lo permite. Esa es una forma disfrazada del amor."_

— _Sri Chinmoy_

* * *

><p>Hermione se encontraba hablando tranquilamente con Ginny, la pelirroja no dejaba de pedirle disculpas por no haber notado que había estado enferma y dejarla sola, pero Hermione sólo le decía que no era su culpa y que ya estaba bien, Ginny también le preguntó quién la había llevado a la enfermería, podría haberle dicho la verdad, pero ¿quién creería que Draco Malfoy hizo una buena obra ayudando a una sangre sucia, precisamente ayudándola a ella? La respuesta era obvia, por eso Hermione decidió decirle que había sido Madame Pomfrey quien la había encontrado para dar ese tema por terminado.<p>

"Ron estaba muy preocupado por ti, Hermione."

"¿De verdad? Me parece sorprendente que se haya dado cuenta de mi ausencia, ahora que Lavender es su novia." Hermione dijo, con un claro reproche en el tono de su voz, pero después de notar la mirada de Ginny dijo: "Lo sé, sé que ellos son _oficialmente_ una pareja, y no me mires así, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo, se han paseado por todo Hogwarts juntos, me sorprendía que no lo hubieran hecho público desde antes."

"¿Estás realmente bien con eso? Mi hermano y tú…"

No, no estaba bien, pero ¿decirlo cambiaría las cosas? Desafortunadamente, no.

"…somos amigos, y si realmente quieres saber, estoy bien, he tenido peores días antes."

"Hermione…"

"Deja eso, Ginny."

Repentinamente Hermione sintió una fría mirada sobre ella, lo más curioso es que sabía a la perfección a quien le pertenecía. Era Malfoy. Después de todo, en esos días ya no era novedad encontrar al Slytherin mirándola, fuera con curiosidad, con sorpresa y, la mayor de tiempo, con odio. Hermione se despidió de Ginny, quien se fue a regañadientes, no le parecía apropiado el trato que Hermione recibía de Malfoy cada vez que se encontraban, pero la castaña no iba a darle la satisfacción de verla huir.

"¿Qué quieres?"

"Tenemos que hablar, Granger, en un lugar privado."

"Está bien," dijo ella.

Hermione lo llevó, curiosamente, hasta una de las secciones de la biblioteca_. Que novedad_, pensó Draco.

"¿Este te parece un buen sitio, Granger? No hay que ser un genio para saber que la biblioteca es tu lugar preferido, ¿a dónde más iría una _come libros_ como tú, verdad? Pero…" Draco miró a su alrededor disgustadamente y con cuidado tomó uno de los libros que estaban sobre las repisas. "¿A la sección de libros muggle? ¿Estás mandándome una indirecta?"

"No realmente, sabrás mejor que yo que no hay muchas personas que estén interesadas en este tipo de libros, ni siquiera los propios hijos de muggles, ya sabes, el mal habito de no degustar la buena lectura." Hermione le quitó el libro y lo colocó en su lugar. "Personas que no están interesadas en leer un libro, no deberían tocarlo. Y por lo demás, sí, este es un buen lugar, nadie, en mis seis años de estar aquí, ha venido ni una sola vez."

_Además, no es un lugar donde te atreverías a gritarme_, Hermione hubiera querido añadir, pero no hacía falta, Malfoy seguramente lo sabía.

Draco sonrió, Granger definitivamente debería amar leer para haberlo llevado a ese lugar, así como para conocer a la perfección cada sección de la biblioteca y sobre todo, cuál le convenía más, claramente era un lugar apartado, pero si algún fuerte ruido, algún fuerte grito llegará a darse, seguramente alguien lo escucharía sin ninguna dificultad. _Maldita bruja_.

"Bien, te escucho," dijo ella calmadamente.

"Lo haré lo más civilizadamente posible…"

"Estoy ansiosa por verte intentarlo, Malfoy."

"Que graciosa," dijo Draco, mostrándole una mueca grosera ante su comentario. "Bien, dile al profesor Slughorn que no quieres trabajar conmigo por lo qué se te ocurra y acabemos con esto de una manera pacífica."

"¿Eso es ser civilizado para ti? Más bien parece que me lo estás ordenando. Sé que puedes ser más educado de lo que imaginas, Malfoy, ¡vamos!, inténtalo de nuevo."

Hermione sonrió afablemente, lo cual molestó a Draco, es como si ella creyera en cada una de sus palabras, cómo si esperara que en verdad fuera civilizado con ella. Cómo si ella lo conociera.

"¿Qué demonios crees que haces?" Le preguntó molesto.

"Te estoy pidiendo que seas un poquito más educado mientras pides algo _civilizadamente_."

"Yo no soy tu maldito experimento, Granger, ni quiero ser tu obra de caridad este año" Malfoy espetó con tanta furia que está vez Hermione sintió la necesidad de retroceder, de alejarse lo más rápido posible, pensaba que en cualquier momento explotaría su violencia sobre ella. A pesar de que Draco no estaba gritando, sus palabras estaban llenas de tanto resentimiento que no hacía falta que lo hiciera para provocarle escalofríos a Hermione. "No sé qué demonios estás maquinando en tu cabeza, sabelotodo, pero ¿sabes por qué quiero deshacerme de ti? Es porque estoy harto de que estés sobre mí todo el tiempo, de que me estés vigilando, de qué quieras acercarte a mí, ¿es que te estoy gustando, sangre sucia, o en Gryffindor quisieron jugar rudo contigo obligándote a acercarte al enemigo? Aunque ninguna de las dos opciones te deja bien parada."

"¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?" ella susurró enojada y en gran parte asqueada por sus conjeturas. "Jamás, nunca, preferiría estar muerta antes de fijarme en alguien como tú de _esa_ manera, y mis amigos me estiman lo suficiente como para quererme lo más lejos de ti, por si no lo sabías. Y si he querido conocerte más es porque…pensaba que eras una buena persona, que quizás aún había algo bueno dentro de ti, que no estabas tan corrompido por tu familia y sus estúpidas creencias."

"¿Pensabas? ¿Por fin has cambiado de opinión?"

"¡Por supuesto que sí!" La voz de Hermione se elevó lo suficiente para qué él notara su enojo, sin poder evitar mover su cabeza como solía hacerlo cada vez que Ron la exasperaba. "Siempre estás haciéndolo todo más difícil, Malfoy, cuando pensaba que podía ver a través de tus acciones…te conviertes en _esto_."

"_Esto_, Granger, _esto_ soy yo, por si eso no te había quedado claro." Respondió, estaba tardándose mucho, sería mejor cortar esa tontería lo más rápido posible, después de todo, lastimar a Granger era una de sus habilidades, no podía tardarse más, ya había perdido mucho tiempo por su culpa. "Y recuerda lo que te voy a decir hoy porque jamás cambiará, así que escucha atentamente: se necesitarían un millón de vidas para que yo pudiera considerarte un ser con derecho a existir, Granger, eres aberrante, no mereces tener la capacidad de hacer magia, además de que tiendes a meterte en lo que no te importa, tu sangre es pestilente, a lo más que puedes aspirar es a ser…"

Antes de que terminará, Hermione le había plantado una cachetada, la fuerza que ella había usado sólo logro que el rostro de Draco se tornara a su derecha lo más mínimo, después de todo ya no eran unos niños y él era físicamente más fuerte que cuando lo golpeo en tercer año, aunque Hermione fue capaz de ver la marca roja que había dejado sobre la pálida piel del Slytherin una vez quito su mano, pero ella no se sentía culpable ni se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, él se merecía eso y mucho más, así que cuando Draco volvió a colocar su mirada sobre ella, Hermione no se aminoró, no le iba a dar el gusto de verla temerle…aún.

"Ni hacer eso cambiará lo que eres, _sangre sucia repugnante_." Fueron sus palabras, las decía gesticulando lo suficiente para que ella notara su desprecio, su aberración por su descendencia. "Mira, Granger, concuerdo con algo que dijiste hace tiempo…hagámonos un favor y dejemos de estar cerca, Slughorn se ha equivocado, quizás tenga razón en que nada impedirá que un Slytherin y un Gryffindor puedan tener una relación positiva en algún momento, pero él se equivoco pensando en que _**tú**__ y __**yo**_ podríamos ser buenos conejillos de indias, nuestra relación es…"

"…de odio." Hermione lo interrumpió entre susurros.

Lo que, curiosamente, hizo que Draco sintiera un ligero dolor en su estomago, , pero no lo hizo visible ante Hermione. Sólo le parecía encontrar en el tono de su voz la sensación de molestia, como si el hecho que él la odiara no le gustará del todo; sin embargo, la única verdad es que Granger compartía su odio, no había manera de que se sintiera decepcionada por eso.

"Exacto, es el único sentimiento mutuo que tenemos."

"¿Qué te he hecho para que me odies tanto?"

"Respirar, pensar, caminar….simplemente existir."

"Entonces, si tanto me odias, ¿por qué me ayudaste cuando estaba enferma el otro día? ¿Por qué te quedaste conmigo hasta que desperté?"

"Vaya, no lo había pensado hasta ahora, ¿es eso lo que ha enredado esa cabeza tuya?" Draco sonrió deliberadamente, ¿así que Granger podía confundir ese tipo de acciones con bondad? "Creí haberlo dejado en claro, pero tendré que repetírtelo para que lo comprendas: si no te deje tirada por ahí fue porque hay muchos que saben que tenemos esas horas juntos trabajando en esas malditas investigaciones, lo cual los conduciría a pensar que yo fui el que te hizo algo, te llevé a la enfermería para salvarme de las presiones que tus amigos o los profesores pudieran ejercer sobre mí. Además, si me quede fue culpa de Madame Pomfrey que me hizo elegir entre buscar a tus amigos o quedarme ahí…"

"Eso no es cierto, ella no te obligo, me lo dijo, pudiste haberte ido."

"¿En serio estás considerando la posibilidad de que yo sienta algo por ti que no sea odio?" Draco dijo, burlándose de ella. "Te creía más inteligente, pero lamento decepcionarte al decirte que verdaderamente eres insoportable y ya estoy enfermo de verte todos los días."

"Pues tendrás que soportarme, como quieras hacerle, tenemos que investigar juntos, nos guste o no…vamos a terminarlo."

_Entonces, tú me has obligado_, dijo Draco para sus adentros, él no quería llegar hasta ese punto, pero si las palabras no la asustaban, entonces debía hacerlo con acciones. ¿_Violencia_? No, él estaba pensando en algo que la haría jamás querer verlo ni en pintura. Basto con que diera un par de potentes pasos hasta ella para hacerla retroceder y chocar contra una pared, Granger era altiva y capaz de defenderse por sí sola, pero había algo con lo que ella seguramente era incapaz de lidiar, porque ni leyendo todos los libros del mundo mágico, mucho menos del muggle, se es capaz de controlar hasta ponerlo en práctica: _ese_ tipo de acercamiento _físico_ entre un hombre y una mujer, probablemente ese idiota de Weasley no había notado lo que causaba en ella, por lo que Granger era aún una inexperta.

"_Perfecto_, entonces si tengo que tolerarte, será bajo mis necesidades…"

Draco atrapó a Hermione entre sus dos brazos, sin dejarle manera alguna de escapar, pudo ver el miedo en sus ojos, que se peleaban por mantenerse ecuánimes ante la situación. Mientras la veía dudar de si misma, el rubio la encontraba de alguna forma…sugestiva, con esas mejillas sonrojadas y esos ojos color almendra que temían de él, Granger era sin duda diferente a muchas mujeres que él había conocido, mujeres que en lugar de miedo estarían encantadas bajo esa situación. Su inexperiencia lo provocaba, si no fuera porque su sangre estaba sucia…no, ni aun así podría tocarla con verdadero gusto.

¿_Bajo sus necesidades_? Hermione no comprendía lo que estaba intentando decirle, pero tenía que admitir que tenerlo así de cerca le hacía sentir vulnerable, nunca antes había estado de tal manera con alguien que no fueran Harry o Ron, pero eso nunca la había intimidado porque sus intenciones no eran así de indecentes, y ahora Draco Malfoy la tenía acorralada entre él, sus brazos y una fría pared, pero decidió no acobardarse y clavó una mirada retadora sobre él; sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Malfoy no parecía querer lastimarla, sus ojos más bien parecían estar determinando que rumbo era el más adecuado para llegar hasta sus…_labios_.

"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?" La voz de Hermione se mantuvo firme o eso creía la castaña, a pesar de ello, Draco fue capaz de notar un poco de nerviosismo en su manera de hablar, definitivamente Granger era una santurrona. "Malfoy, ¿qué crees que haces?"

"¿Qué crees tú que estoy haciendo?" Dijo Draco sonriendo con suficiencia, lo cual incomodo más a Hermione, no le gustaba nada estar así de cerca a él, pero si Malfoy quería jugar, entonces ella no iba a ponérselo fácil, por eso le dedicó una mirada confundida. "Vamos, Granger, por tu expresión parece que en serio no tienes una idea de lo que está pasando aquí, ¿a dónde se fue tu inteligencia?"

"Mi inteligencia no tiene tiempo para esto, de verdad, sólo parece que estas disfrutando estar cerca de una _sangre sucia, de alguien repugnante como yo_, dime ¿qué diría tu padre si te viera en este momento, Malfoy? ¿Qué tan contento estaría por tus acciones? Sé honesto, creo que sería mejor que te alejaras de mí."

Si había algo que Hermione sabía de Malfoy, era que su estatus, su sangre y lo qué su padre pensará de él valía más que nada en el mundo. Malfoy era el tipo de hijo que quiere que su padre esté orgulloso de sus acciones y sus logros, y socializar de _esa_ manera con alguien impura no contaba como algo para elogiarse, aunque, para sorpresa de la castaña, Draco sonrió arrogantemente antes de contestarle.

"Seguramente diría cosas desagradables para ambos, pero él no está aquí para vernos y dudo que vayas a contárselo personalmente, así que vamos a pasar un rato divertido, sólo tú y yo…"

Ella tuvo que levantar la barbilla para verlo a los ojos e intentar retarlo; ese fue el momento en que Hermione se dio cuenta de que realmente Malfoy era ya…un hombre. Era mucho más alto de lo que recordaba, sus músculos comenzaban a marcarse en su cuerpo, obviamente era mucho más fuerte que ella, pero eso no tendría manera de pelear con lo intensa que era su mirada en ese momento, esa mirada azul plateada que ella encontraba de cierto modo sugestiva y que ahora no apartaba de sus labios.

"¿Divertido? ¿Te parece esto divertido?" Dijo Hermione, ofendida, no iba a darle el gusto de verla sucumbir ante una sonrisa y una mirada que seguramente usaba para conquistar a chicas, pero ella no era como Pansy Parkinson u otra chica que podría sentirse atraída a él, además, lo más probable es que estaba haciendo eso para molestarla y asustarla, por nada más. "Pues yo lo encuentro bastante desagradable, ¿a ti te gusta estar así de cerca de mi?"

"Que cruel eres, Granger," Dijo Draco, presionando su cuerpo contra ella un poco más, lo cual la obligó a ahogar un gemido que luchaba por salir de su boca. "Pero, para tu información, por tener que estar contigo, he perdido tiempo valioso, ¿_me entiendes_? Por tal razón tú deberás llenar esa pérdida que tengo, no es como si encontrará deseable estar así contigo, pero eres a la única que puedo molestar o con la que puedo quejarme y exigir algo a cambio por mi tiempo perdido, no hay mucho que pueda hacer."

"Si quieres quejarte con alguien, ve y hazlo con el profesor Slughorn, no conmigo."

Hermione vio como Draco levantó su mano para comenzar a pasarla sobre su mandíbula.

"¿Por qué quejarme con una viejo que no me escuchará a mí, si para compensar mi abstinencia puedo divertirme molestando a una sangre sucia…como tú?"

Draco iba a decir que ella no era tan fea, pero eso sería darle cierto poder a Granger, así que se contuvo. Era cierto que había cambiado para bien, cada vez parecía más una mujer, y su olor, ahora que se daba cuenta, su olor comenzaba a embriagarlo poco a poco, pero ¿qué más podía hacer?, era un hombre saludable con necesidades normales. En ese momento, Draco pudo ver que Hermione intentaba levantar una de sus manos para apartarlo, así que decidió adelantarse a ella y tomar su mano para impedirle que lo hiciera.

Notar la mano de Draco sobre la suya sobresaltó a Hermione, no recordaba haber tenido un contacto tan personal con Malfoy antes además de cuando lo golpeo hace años, y juraría que él preferiría tocar a un gnomo en vez que a ella, pero ahí estaba él deteniendo su impulso de alejarse, Hermione se dio cuenta que él no tardo en subir ambas manos por su cintura y luego por su espalda, no quería seguir sintiendo la firmeza de su cuerpo contra el suyo porque la asustaba estar disfrutando, así que entreabrió sus labios para decirle que se alejara, pero ninguna palabra salió de ella. Mientras que el Slytherin estaba teniendo en ese mismo momento una pelea entre su cabeza y su cuerpo, sabía que las cosas estaban llegando más lejos de lo que había planeado en un principio, conociendo a Granger, sería más que suficiente con eso para intimidarla, su inexperiencia le estaba quebrantando; sin embargo, ahí estaba la otra vertiente, su cuerpo se estaba moviendo por sí solo, hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba de esa manera con una chica, y el aroma que se desprendía del cabello de la castaña no estaba ayudando, así como ese movimiento que había hecho con sus labios, eso obligó a que el cuerpo de Draco se viera forzado a aprovechar esa acción de la Gryffindor para hacer algo que ni él mismo había planeado hacer, rápidamente poseyó los labios de Hermione llenamente, de lo cual ella al principio quiso desistir, pero Malfoy era tan enérgico que no pudo evitar dejarse llevar, nunca antes había besado a un chico de esa manera, tan fuerte que su respiración se hacía cada vez más pesada, era extraño que incluso ella sintiera esa necesidad de no dejar ir esos labios, de no tener que separarse ni siquiera para tomar un poco de aire.

Siempre había escuchado en conversaciones de Ginny u otras compañeras suyas, que el deseo era un sentimiento devastador, que les hacía perder la cabeza cuando se sentía, así que lo que estaba sintiendo posiblemente podía clasificarse como eso, pero esa era la primera vez que Hermione lo experimentaba en ella misma, ya que los labios del Slytherin no la dejaban pensar en nada más que en seguir su ritmo, intentaba decirse que era normal, que eso no se debía a que fuera él precisamente, que sentiría lo mismo con cualquier otro chico, pero también tenía la sensación que era por su manera de sostenerla que no quería que él se detuviera.

_¡Recuerda quién eres, Hermione!_, repentinamente algo en ella grito para sus adentros y con toda la fuerza que pudo reunir empujó a Malfoy para alejarlo de ella. Había perdido ante él, se había dejado llevar por algo tan insignificante como un beso, él le había hecho perder el equilibro y la cabeza por un instante, incluso le había hecho olvidar las crueles palabras de odio que había dicho momentos antes, y consiguió lo que seguramente estaba buscando, ya que ella sabía que no podría verlo de nuevo a la cara sin sentirse avergonzada, y en gran parte enojada por ese momento de debilidad.

"No vuelvas a hacer eso nunca, imbécil, te lo advierto."

Ese fue el primero momento en que sintió la necesidad de levantar su varita contra él después de tantos años, él sonrió con suficiencia.

"Bueno, para que me pidas eso ahora, tengo que decir que antes parecía que lo estabas disfrutando, Granger, y espero que sepas que así será de ahora en adelante hasta el día en que desistas de querer ver algo bueno en donde no lo hay."

"¿Estás diciendo que si no cedo ante ti y hago que Slughorn acepte que no quiero trabajar contigo, vas hacer esto todos los días?" Dijo ella intentando sosegar el posible sonrojo que podría darse en sus mejillas.

"Esto y quizás algo más."

"Eres un idiota, Malfoy."

"Oh, estás lastimando mis sentimientos, Granger, nunca creí no ser lo suficiente para gustarle a alguien como tú."

"Jamás me gustarás, Malfoy…ya lo dije, prefiero estar muerta." Respondió Hermione molesta. "Y, felicidades, haz ganado, si no quieres, no te presentes mañana."

Hermione se dio la vuelta, enojada. Y él dejo de sonreír, sin saber que expresión poner en su rostro después de eso. Ambos lo sabían, ese beso, ese error, ese deseo que surgió entre ellos no había sido nada más que el resultado de la necesidad de su cuerpo, ¿qué más podría ser?

"Ha sido un verdadero placer hacer negocios contigo, Granger."

"Déjate de estupideces, ya que conseguiste lo que querías, no vuelvas a poner tu cara frente a mí."

"Granger, déjame aconsejarte esto: no creas que todas las personas tienen algo bueno."

"Ya me di cuenta."

Una vez ella desapareció de su vista, Draco se limpio sus labios con las manos, eso no era lo que había pretendido, aunque Granger seguramente pensaba que ese era su plan desde un principio, no sabía que tan equivocada estaba. Él también se había dejado llevar, ese beso no había sido del todo planeado, simplemente se había dejado seducir por su aroma, ese que no había dejado de perseguirlo desde que ella pasó aquella noche en su habitación, sumado el constante movimiento de sus labios.

"Al menos conseguí lo que buscaba." Se dijo mientras cerraba sus puños con fuerza, desde ese día ya no pensaría en Granger, volvería a ser como los anteriores años. No más pérdida de tiempo.

* * *

><p>"Ese idiota, ese imbécil, ese…"<p>

Pero ella lo era más, ya que una vez se había alejado de Malfoy, Hermione había comenzado a llorar y ni siquiera entendía la razón, no era por su enojo, simplemente detestaba que él usará algo tan especial como un beso para obligarla a acceder a sus peticiones y se recriminaba por haber sido tan débil y dejarse llevar por eso. Había sido un simple beso, un beso con alguien que odias, que supuestamente no debería haberla hecho sentir tan…que no debió haberle gustado. Ella había sido la más tonta, seguramente él se estaba riendo de ella en ese mismo momento.

"Lo odio," dijo, sin darse cuenta que Ron se acercaba a ella.

"¿Qué te pasó?" La voz de Ron parecía preocupada, pero Hermione no podía dignarse a verlo a los ojos, no en ese momento, así que se giró topándose con el rostro de Lavender. "¿Hermione? ¿Has estado…llorando?"

Fácilmente se notaría en sus ojos, pero ella no quería que él lo supiera, todos menos él.

"No, Ron, yo sólo…"

"¡¿Fue él, verdad?" Gritó, asustando incluso a Lavender. "¿Fue Malfoy el que te hizo algo? Dímelo y te juro que voy a…"

"¡NO!" Hermione negó fuertemente con la cabeza, tratando de borrar de su cabeza la imagen del Slytherin. "No, él no me ha hecho nada, ni siquiera lo he visto, así que deja de hacer suposiciones estúpidas y de meter a Malfoy en todo lo malo que sucede, simplemente estoy…cansada. Eso es todo."

"Hermione, eso no es verdad, dime…"

"No dejes a Lavender sola, yo hablaré con Harry o Ginny, así que no te preocupes."

"Hermione…"

"Te juro, Ron, que sólo debo tomar un descanso de los estudios, es más, esto va a alegrarte más que a mí," dijo intentando sonreír. "Hablaré con el profesor Slughorn, tenías razón, tengo demasiado estrés como para soportar a Malfoy durante las tardes, supongo que me entenderá si se lo explicó."

Ron sonrió cariñosamente.

"Sabía que eras lo suficientemente inteligente para alejarte de él, si quieres puedo acompañarte…"

"No, quiero hacerlo yo sola."

"Bien, después de esto, todos tus problemas se solucionaran, desde que trabajas con él has estado tan tensa."

Hermione asintió.

"Sí, todo va a estar mejor…"

Después de despedirse de Ron, Hermione se apresuró a buscar al profesor Slughorn, no había más remedio que mentir y dejar de querer ver lo bueno en todas las personas, justo como él le había dicho, sin darse cuenta chocó contra alguien.

"Lo siento," se disculpo.

"Oh, señorita Granger," fue la liberal voz del director de Hogwarts que la hizo levantar su cabeza para poder encontrarse con esos ojos que siempre estaba llenos de curiosidad. "Debe ser más cuidadosa, podría lastimarse si…"

"O lastimar a alguien, ¿lo he lastimado?, lo siento mucho, profesor Dumbledore, no me he fijado por donde caminaba, en serio lo siento mucho," Hermione se apresuró a decir. "Si se ha lastimado, discúlpeme…yo no…"

"No, no, ha sido mi culpa también, últimamente he estado un poco desconcentrado, pero dígame ¿por qué tiene tanta prisa?"

Hermione respiró profundamente, al menos ya estaba más tranquila y podría lidiar con su director mejor que con Ron.

"Iba a buscar al profesor Slughorn, me urge hablar con él, es realmente necesario que hable hoy con él…"

"Eso tendrá que esperar," dijo el profesor Dumbledore, lo cual contrarió a Hermione. "Lamentablemente, él ha tenido que salir de la escuela, regresará mañana temprano, pero si es realmente necesario hablar con él, yo podría escuchar su problema y comentarlo si llegase a verlo antes, por supuesto, si eso no le incomoda."

"No, no me incomoda para nada."

Dumbledore sonrió, y la invitó a dar un paseo mientras platicaban, Hermione le dijo lo que planeaba decirle al profesor Slughorn, que había estado muy estresada últimamente con los estudios y que Malfoy era insoportable, que ella había hecho lo posible por trabajar a su lado, pero que no podía hacerlo, ya no. Lo cual no era mentira, pero tampoco era la verdad completa, obviamente omitió ese arrebato que tuvo él momentos antes, sólo lo había hecho para molestarla y había funcionado muy bien.

"Comprendo," dijo Dumbledore, acogedoramente sonriendo. "El joven Malfoy ha estado teniendo un año muy difícil también, pero aun así su carácter no deja de ser…obstinado, ¿no lo cree?"

Hermione soltó un suspiro, de cierta manera ya se encontraba más tranquila y había dejado de sentir esa rabia contra Malfoy, además eso había sido lo mejor que podría haber sucedido, así que sonrió antes de hablarle nuevamente al director.

"Dígamelo a mí, siento como si hubiera algo en mi que lo incita a lastimarme cada vez que me ve, pero no tengo idea de lo que es…"

"No se preocupe, hablaré con el profesor y así mañana podrá dejar de hacer ese trabajo."

"Gracias."

Dumbledore tomó un par de dulces que estaban sobre su escritorio y se los comió, Hermione se preguntaba si eso significaba que podía irse, pero no quiso ser irrespetuosa y decidió esperar a que su profesor le diera su permiso. Él no pareció percatarse de ello y retomó lo que parecía una lectura bastante interesante, eso impulso a Hermione para agradecerle nuevamente y despedirse de él.

"Profesor…"

"Él debe ser considerablemente odiable para que alguien con la capacidad de paciencia que usted posee llegué a su límite, ¿no es así, señorita Granger?" Dumbledore la interrumpió. "Draco, quiero decir."

"No," respondió ella sinceramente, que incluso le sorprendió a sí misma la rapidez con la que lo dijo. "Es insoportable, déspota, aprovechado y muchas cosas más, y aunque se lo he dicho muchas veces a él en persona, la verdad es que yo…yo no lo odio, al menos, no como lo hacen Harry y Ron, sólo no soporto que me trate como lo hace, pero al menos yo hago preguntas."

"¿Preguntas?"

"Sí, Harry y Ron lo tienen catalogado en lo peor, y se lo merece, pero yo me pregunto, ¿por qué me odia?, ¿realmente le nace odiarme?, cosas como esas."

"Pensé que usted tendría más motivos que muchos otros para tener ese horrible sentimiento hacia él," Hermione lo vio sorprendida. "Puede que no esté al tanto de todos mis estudiantes, pero Hogwarts es un lugar muy curioso y a veces las paredes pueden decir más de lo que usted imagina. Sé cuánto ha tenido que soportarlo y me sorprende que no lo odie."

"Así debería ser, pero," dijo Hermione, temerosa de lo que iba a decir. "No es como si él hubiera elegido odiar a los de mi descendencia, eso lo sé, sé que su personalidad fue moldeada en un mundo totalmente opuesto al mío, al de Harry o al de Ron, no puedo pedirle que me miré con los mismos ojos que ellos porque él creció rodeado de pensamientos de quien-usted-sabe…claro que eso no lo excusa de ser un imbécil, pero hay cosas que no pueden cambiarse de la noche a la mañana."

"¿Así que cree que él tenga alguna oportunidad para mejorar?"

"Absolutamente, todos la tenemos, aunque muchos no la merezcan," respondió Hermione con tristeza, quizás Malfoy no la quería ni la merecía. "Pero todo depende de si él quiere cambiar, y también de quién esté dispuesto a ayudarle a cambiar."

"Interesante," Dumbledore parecía fascinado con la respuesta que le había dado Hermione. "Es realmente interesante ver que después de todo, alguien es capaz de dar una segunda oportunidad."

"Si yo se la diera, sería una cuarta o quinta."

Para su sorpresa, el profesor Dumbledore rió ante la sinceridad de Hermione y sin dudarlo ella hizo lo mismo, pero ese ambiente se disipó cuando frente a ellos apareció una hermosa mujer, algo en ella le parecía familiar a Hermione, como si la hubiera visto antes.

"Oh, eres tú, Narcissa, o mejor dicho señora Malfoy," dijo Dumbledore, así fue como Hermione comenzó a atar los cabos, seguramente ella era la madre de Malfoy. "¿Qué la trae por aquí este día?"

Narcissa saludó cordialmente al director y después de pasar su mirada sobre Hermione dijo:

"Necesito hablar con mi hijo y el profesor Snape, en privado."

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la Escritora:<strong>

No tengo excusas, bueno sí, pero lo siento mucho, he tardado MUCHO más de lo que yo quería y lo siento por eso, pero entre Tumblr y problemas, exposiciones, exámenes, trabajo social en la universidad (y sin olvidar la falta de inspiración) no había tenido el tiempo suficiente, pero por fin está el capitulo aquí. Espero les guste.

R E V I E W S - H E R E

l

l

l

V


	5. CREER

Esta historia es escrita sin fines de lucro, todos y cada uno de los personajes, lugares, etc., le pertenecen a _**J.K. Rowling**_, así que únicamente poseo la romántica historia de los personajes principales.

**EL DESEO, EL CORAZÓN Y LAS CENIZAS**

CAPITULO V

CREER

.

"Aún es demasiado pronto para creer._"_

— _Bleach, volumen 36, Kubo Tite._

.

Narcissa Malfoy era una mujer hermosa y realmente elegante a los ojos de Hermione, ahora que estaba en el mismo lugar que ella, Hermione podía asegurar que Malfoy era la viva imagen de su padre, con algunos (extremadamente ligeros) rasgos de su madre. Era una lástima, Narcissa tenía un semblante más apacible que la de los demás miembros de su familia. Pero, aún siendo tan tranquila, ella poseía un aura que le daba cierta autoridad como buena Malfoy que era.

— ¿Es posible que se le llame a mi hijo? —preguntó con serenidad.

Así que estaba ahí por Malfoy. _Al menos uno de sus padres parece realmente preocuparse por él_, pensó Hermione. Aunque, no dejaba de pensar en la vida que llevaría Malfoy en su vida diaria, con un padre como lo era Lucius, no debería ser fácil para él sobrellevarlo ni hacer que él se sintiera orgulloso, después de todo para los de su familia lo que más importaba era el orgullo.

— Por supuesto que sí, —luego de decir eso, Dumbledore se giró hacía la joven bruja que aún permanecía dentro de su oficina, Hermione levantó el mentón hasta que sus ojos chocaron contra los de su director temiendo lo peor, era fácil leer a través de esa mirada—. Sé que va a ser difícil para usted complacerme en lo que voy a pedirle, señorita Granger, pero ¿podría ir a buscar al joven Malfoy y al profesor Snape para decirles que sus presencias aquí son necesarias?

Ella sostuvo la mirada de su profesor por unos instantes, no podía decirle que no, pero tampoco quería ver a Malfoy. Además, algo le decía que Dumbledore no aceptaría un no por respuesta, además Narcissa Malfoy parecía no estar dispuesta a esperar.

— ¿Puede llamarlos, señorita?

— Claro, profesor, iré en este momento —dijo resignada, así fue como decidió salir de ahí, pero al pasar al lado de Narcissa, ambas conectaron una rápida mirada—. Con su permiso, señora Malfoy.

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de la boca de Hermione antes de salir completamente de la oficina de Dumbledore.

— Así que, ¿es ella la tan famosa Hermione Granger? —dijo Narcissa, procurando que su voz no pareciera demasiado interesada en ella mientras que una de sus manos se posaba elegantemente sobre su pecho—. Es más humilde de lo que esperaba.

— Así es, seguramente has leído de ella en "El Profeta".

— No realmente —replicó Narcissa, dejando escapar una intrigante mirada—. Pero sé de buena fuente que es una bruja bastante capaz…a pesar de su descendencia muggle. Es una lástima.

— ¿Lástima? —aludió el profesor—. Yo no lo llamaría así, pero ¿qué te ha traído por aquí?

— Soy una madre que desea ver a su hijo, —dijo, sin mirarlo—, ¿qué excusas pueden haber para ello?

— Por supuesto, es entendible, el deseo innato de una madre.

Dumbledore tomó uno de sus dulces.

— ¿Gustas alguno?

— Si no acepte alguno mientras fui estudiante de este lugar, ¿qué le hace pensar que ahora lo aceptaré?

Dumbledore sonrió.

— Siempre con ese carácter, —dijo—. El punto medio entre tus hermanas, señorita Black.

Narcissa levantó la mirada hacía el anciano, hacía mucho tiempo que alguien la llamaba por ese apellido. Eso le traía muchos recuerdos, pero como la Malfoy que era ahora, no dejo que Dumbledore viera a través de ella ni siquiera un poco.

.

Hermione corría apresuradamente por los pasillos de Hogwarts, esperando poder encontrar lo más rápido posible a Malfoy. Ese imbécil sabía muy bien como perderse de su vista cuando era necesario.

— ¿Dónde demonios estás? —gruñó, por lo que sin darse cuenta topó contra el cuerpo del profesor Severus Snape, eso ya estaba volviéndose común ese día. Hermione decidió simplemente decirle un rápido "_lo siento_" y continuar buscando a Malfoy, pero recordó que Dumbledore también necesitaba de la presencia de este profesor.

— Señorita Granger, —la ecuánime voz del Snape la detuvo en seco—. Está prohibido correr por los pasillos de esa maneras, pensé que tenía eso en claro, me veré en la necesidad de…

— No…—lo interrumpió Hermione, seguramente Snape trataría de quitarle puntos a su Casa, pero no dejaría que eso pasara, no por una situación que estaba siendo causada por Malfoy—. Dumbledore, él quiere verlo, bueno, no él, la señora Malfoy está con él…quiere verlo a usted y a Malfoy, su hijo.

Como el aire le había comenzado a faltar, tuvo la necesidad de decirlo entrecortadamente, pero el profesor capto lo más importante y frunció el seño.

— Bien, vaya por Draco y llévelo a la oficina del director, debe de estar en el Gran Comedor.

— Sí, —después de decir eso, Hermione desapareció de la vista de Snape.

— Narcissa, —susurró de manera preocupada, ya esperaba algo como eso, pero no creía que fuera tan pronto. Esperaba que nadie sospechara de su repentina visita.

Y así fue, justo como Snape le había dicho, Malfoy se encontraba en el Gran Comedor rodeado de sus _amigos_, si es que podía llamárseles de esa manera. Se dirigió rápido hasta poder estar a unos escasos metros de ellos, Hermione tenía que prepararse mentalmente, después de todo ellos nunca dejaban pasar ningún momento para insultarla y por lo que podía apreciar, la que tendría el _honor_ sería Pansy Parkinson, ya que se había puesto de pie tan pronto como la vio.

— Como que está apestando a suciedad, oh claro, pero si la que viene ahí es Hermione Granger —dijo Pansy, a decir verdad, Hermione ya había escuchado humillaciones mejores que esa—. Que aroma tan espantoso has traído contigo, sangre sucia.

— Espero que no estés confundiéndolo con el tuyo, Parkinson, quizás por fin puedes percibirlo —respondió Hermione, curiosamente Blaise Zabini rió ligeramente, pero ella no tuvo tiempo de analizar si era porque le había causado risa o porque encontraba lamentable su respuesta, así que Hermione se giro hacía Draco lo más rápido posible—, pero si te estás refiriendo al mío, déjame decirte que hay algunos Slytherin que lo encuentran bastante atrayente.

Draco de un golpe se levantó de su asiento y camino abruptamente hacía ella, Hermione sostuvo su mirada, no había nada que pudiera hacerle en ese lugar, además hasta estaba haciéndole un favor al ir a buscarlo.

— ¿Qué quieres, Granger? —preguntó Draco—. Supuse que ya habíamos quedado en que…

— Lo sé, _lo sé,_ no pararme frente a ti nunca más, lo dejaste _bastante_ claro la última vez que nos vimos —ella dijo—, pero esto no tiene nada que ver con aquello, así que será mejor que cuides tu boca y lo que dices, Malfoy, ya tuve suficiente de ella por hoy.

— ¿Quién te crees para hablarme de esa manera, tú arrogante impura?

Hermione suspiro, no tenía más remedio que irse por lo directo.

— Es tu madre, así que dejar de ser descortés con alguien que está haciéndote un favor cuando no lo mereces —dijo calmadamente, después de fijarse en la reacción de Malfoy, encontró que estaba bastante perturbado con sus palabras y finalmente había cerrado su insufrible boca—, ella ha venido a verte, ahora mismo está con Dumbledore.

— ¿Cómo sabes eso tu?

— Tuve la _suerte_ de estar con él cuando ella llegó, así que no pierdas más el tiempo y apresúrate o la harás esperar.

Hermione se dio la vuelta, sin siquiera esperar a que el dijera algo, ella caminó rápidamente, ya había hecho lo pertinente. Por su parte Draco vio a los demás Slytherin y al darse cuenta que no había otra opción más que ir con ella, camino hasta estar detrás de la bruja.

— No tienes porque venir, esto no es de tu incumbencia, Granger.

— Eres tú el que no tiene por qué estar siguiendo mis pasos si tanto te disgusta hacerlo, por mi digamos que tengo ganas de pasar por la oficina de nuestro director para agradecerle el permitirme no volver a trabajar más a tú lado, ¿eso debería contentarte, no? —fueron esas las palabras de Hermione, esperaba que él replicara algo, que le gritara, que le dijera cualquier cosa por más hiriente que pudiera ser, así es como eran ellos, así trabajaba su "relación", pero esa vez ella sólo recibió un largo silencio, eso le había hecho pensar, ¿desde cuándo los pasillos parecían tan largos y el tiempo tan lento?, mientras lo buscaba, todo había sido tan rápido y ahora, a Hermione estaba incomodándole esa apacibilidad, estaba acostumbrada a los largos silencios, pero de alguna manera, no le gustaba si se daban cuando estaba con aquel que siempre profesaba tanto odio hacía ella, no se sentía…_bien_, por lo cual decidió hablar una vez más—. ¿Sabes, Malfoy? —Comenzó Hermione a decir sin tener ninguna seguridad con que más continuar, pero al notar que había captado la atención del rubio, dijo lo único que se le cruzó por la cabeza—, jamás imagine que tu madre fuera tan…hermosa.

Vaya, eso había sido…

— …_patético_, realmente me tienes sorprendido con tu alto nivel de comunicación, Granger, pero es algo en lo que podemos estar de acuerdo —dijo él, cortando toda vía de comunicación posible, él quería reducir su intercambio de palabras lo mayormente posible—, quiero que me hagas una promesa, —se rió de sus propias palabras—, eso sonó a como si te estuviera pidiendo algo, pero más que eso, te exijo que cumplas tu palabra y jamás, ni aunque algo como esto vuelva a pasar, te pares frente a mí.

— No había necesidad de exigirlo desde un principio.

— Más te vale.

Otra vez ese perturbador silencio se hizo presente.

— Malfoy, ¿por qué me besaste?

— ¡¿Tienes que abrir la maldita boca, Granger? ¡¿Para preguntar algo como eso?

Hermione decidió ignorarlo y enfrentarlo, ya había estado bien de evadirlo. Sin saber cómo, ella estaba contra la pared siendo desafiada por el rostro molesto de Draco Malfoy.

— Había muchos otros métodos, y lo sabes mejor que yo, Malfoy, pudiste intimidarme de alguna otra manera, alguna manera que no tuviera que ver con tener esa clase de contacto, odias mí sangre, mi aroma, mi presencia tanto como yo lo hago contigo, pero tú lo hiciste, no tenías ningún derecho a hacerlo, tu engreído Slytherin —Hermione vociferó tan violentamente que no podía reconocerse a sí misma—, además…ese beso no era…necesario.

— Sé lo que pude haber hecho, Granger, pero con una virginal como tú supuse que sería lo mejor, eres del tipo de chica que huye ante algo como eso, huyes cuando no tienes las cosas bajo tu control, es así como tu cabeza funciona, además no voy a morirme por haberte besado una vez, ¿o sí?

— No, pero…

— ¡Detenlo ya! —Le gruñó Draco, volviendo a caminar hacía la oficina de Dumbledore, de igual manera fue seguido por Hermione—. ¿A qué vienen tantas preguntas sobre eso? ¿Es qué estás considerando mi propuesta? Porque si sigues preguntando cosas estúpidas como está, entonces voy a comenzar a pensar que te ha gustado.

— No quise decir eso…sólo quería comprender, no tiene ningún sentido.

— No tiene por qué tener sentido, no es como si me hubiera gustado besarte de todas maneras, —insistió el rubio—, te aborrezco más que a cualquier otra persona y ambos lo sabemos, lo único que quiero es que te alejes de mí, si hacía eso…definitivamente abandonarías, ¿por qué habría otro motivo para besarte?, ¿por qué me gustas? Eso ni tú te lo crees, Granger, pero si tanto deseas que siga haciéndolo, podemos llegar a un acuerdo.

Hermione decidió no decirle nada, no tendría caso tratándose de Malfoy. Así fue hasta que finalmente se encontraron con Dumbledore, quien estaba afuera de su oficina.

— Por fin, aquí están, han tardado más de lo que esperaba —dijo el anciano que al parecer estaba esperando por ella, al mismo tiempo en que se puso de pie, les regaló una cálida sonrisa que fue gratamente aceptada por Hermione, pero desdeñada por la hostil faz de Draco—. Tu madre está esperado por ti, Draco, no la hagas esperar.

A regañadientes, Draco pasó al lado de Hermione y susurro algo que ella pudo entender como "_no me des ordenes, maldito viejo_" o algo parecido, Hermione quiso decir algo para defenderlo, pero la mano de Dumbledore hizo una movimiento que hizo que se detuviera. Sin embargo, eso no evito que Hermione volviera su mirada hacía donde Draco caminaba, cuando él entró a la oficina tan rápido como sus pasos se lo permitieron, pudo notar por una pequeña apertura en la puerta que Narcissa Malfoy abrazaba cariñosamente a Malfoy, y algo increíble pasó, nunca antes había visto en Malfoy una sonrisa ni una mirada tan sincera y tan llena de…bueno, _cariño_.

Siempre había creído que él era el tipo de hijo que se portaba igualmente de indiferente hacía sus padres, había deducido eso por su obvio trato con Lucius, pero al parecer él quería de una manera sincera a Narcissa, era evidente al ver la manera en que la miraba, con afecto y posiblemente, con un ligero respeto hacia ella. Y la señora Malfoy, aunque su aura inspiraba una elegancia innegable, al verla con su hijo, Hermione no podía evitar simplemente ver a una madre preocupada por su hijo. Era muy raro.

— No es bueno, —dijo Dumbledore cerrando la puerta completamente—, espiar a la gente, señorita Granger.

— No estaba espiándolos, señor —respondió Hermione, sonrojada.

— ¿Es un tanto…inesperado, verdad?

— ¿Qué?

— El amor de una madre, sin importar lo que los demás crean de su hijo o lo que su hijo realmente es, sólo ellas son capaces de amarlos por sobre todas las cosas, no importa quienes sean ni a donde pertenezcan, lo encuentro como el amor más puro e incondicional.

— Tiene toda la razón, aun así me resulta sorprendente que alguien pueda amar a Malfoy y que él ame a esa persona de la misma manera, pero de alguna manera es cierto, esta clase de amor es comprensible y aceptable, después de todo ella es su madre, su amor es natural.

— ¿Natural, eh? —Dumbledore dijo entre susurros, y luego musitó con más fuerza—. Pude ver en sus ojos, en los de ambos, que intentaban evadirse y soy bastante observador, ¿ha tenido otra pelea con él?

— Ya no sé, —Hermione dijo, era lo más cercano a la verdad—, siempre estamos discutiendo, los temas de las peleas nunca varían, hasta cierto punto eso se está volviendo normal.

— La costumbre en un mal habito, —Dumbledore dijo—. Será mejor que se vaya, esto podrá tomar su tiempo y creo que ya ha hecho suficiente hoy.

— Gracias.

— Y no se preocupe, yo hablaré con el profesor Slughorn para que cambie sus actividades.

— Oh, eso, gracias.

Después de decir eso, Hermione se fue, dejando al viejo mago con una extraña sonrisa en sus labios.

— Hmmm…quizás es un déjá vu.

Dentro de la oficina las cosas estaban comenzando a tensarse.

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo aquí, madre? —Draco le preguntó al instante en que su madre dejo de abrazarlo—, no se supone que sean permitidas está clase de visitas durante las clases, además…no es la situación más apropiada para visitarme. Puedes levantar sospechas y eso nos pondría en…

Narcissa tomó en rostro de su hijo y lo forzó a que la viera a los ojos.

— Siempre, Draco, siempre es un buen momento para que una madre vea a su hijo, de todas maneras Severus y yo teníamos que platicar acerca de algunas cosas y quise aprovechar la oportunidad para ver como estabas. Así que deja de ser un ingrato con tu madre, sólo quería saber que estás bien.

— Como puedes verlo, estoy perfectamente bien.

Severus caminó hacia la puerta sin siquiera voltear a verlos.

— Mi presencia aquí ya no es requerida, así que me despido…regresa a casa con cuidado, Narcissa.

— Así lo haré y…no olvides lo que hablamos, Severus.

— No.

Tan serio como es su esencia, Snape abandonó ese lugar.

— ¿De qué hablaste con él, madre? —La pregunta demostró más rabia de lo que había planeado Draco—. ¿Qué ha sido, madre?

— Sobre ti y tú misión, Draco, necesito estar segura que vas a estar bien, pase lo que pase.

— No era necesario volver a acudir a él —replicó Draco, con cierta amargura en sus palabras—, sé cuidarme sólo, ya tengo suficiente con que él esté vigilando cada paso de mi vida, y toda esta situación está en perfecto orden, tu preocupación es claramente innecesaria.

— Eres mi hijo, Draco _Lucius_ Malfoy, y no me importa si lo crees o no necesario, voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para mantenerte vivo…aun si…

Al ver que su madre había callado, Draco le dio la espalda y caminó unos pasos para alejarse de ella, las cosas se estaban tensando y odiaba pelear con su ella, pero claramente, está vez tenía que decirlo porque él sabía a la perfección como terminaba esa oración.

— ¿Aún si mi padre te lo prohíbe?

— A pesar de lo que tu padre diga, —después de esperar unos segundos, Narcissa respondió segura de sus palabras—, su fanatismo hacia Lord Voldemort es peligroso hasta para él mismo, así que no importa cuáles sean las consecuencias, voy a proteger a mi familia. A ti y a él.

Draco giró el rostro hasta encontrarse con la mirada de Narcissa.

— De todas maneras, es algo que debo hacer por mí mismo, confía en mis aptitudes, madre.

— Confío en ti, por supuesto que confío en ti, pero en este plan hay algunas personas en las que no puedo confiar…

Y su padre, era una de esas personas.

— Lo sé, por eso tenemos que tener cuidado de que esas personas no se enteren, ¿verdad?

— Así es, —ella reconoció con una media sonrisa en sus labios—. He conocido a la tan famosa Hermione Granger —le comentó Narcissa, lo cual capto la curiosidad de su hijo—, ya había escuchado mucho de ella, pero tu padre y tú no le hacen mucha justicia, es una agradable jovencita, puedo decir que es un poco…_agraciada_, además parece tener mucho potencial que está en vías de desarrollo y es muy educada para las jovencitas de su edad.

— Ya sabes que es una sangre sucia, mamá, los odias tanto como yo o mi padre.

Narcissa sonrió con elocuencia. Cuando un sangre pura, con mayor razón un Malfoy, aprende ese tipo de diferencias jamás se olvidan, la sangre lo es todo en un mundo como el de ellos.

— Ya lo sé, pero, _escúchame_, no sabemos que vaya a suceder en el futuro, Draco, nada ni nadie está seguro ahora y hay que ser más inteligente que todos, siempre hay que serlo, es necesario ir un paso adelante para así poder sobrevivir en esta vida, por eso, a veces tenemos que hacer un par de concesiones, además un Malfoy siempre sabe comportarse correctamente cuando se es necesario, —Narcissa se acercó a él hasta poder susurrarle a los oídos—. Nunca sabes si algún día vas a necesitar algo de alguna persona, sea cual sea su linaje.

— Si de algo estoy seguro, madre, es que jamás voy a necesitar algo de esa bruja.

Al parecer, su hijo era aún muy joven y terco para comprender sus palabras.

— Quizás no ahora, pero piensa bien lo que estoy diciéndote, Draco, sé más inteligente que tu padre, que yo, que todos los mortífagos que _le_ seguimos desde antes que tú nacieras, nosotros ya estamos metidos en esto hasta el cuello…quiero que sepas que no todo es poder, dinero y estatus social en esta vida, ¿puedes prometerme que pensarás en esto? —Narcissa tomó la mano de su hijo—, la guerra viene con sacrificios y no quiero ni voy a permitir que seas el mío, tu vida está ante todo.

— No estás hablando como una Malfoy.

— No, claro que no, estoy hablando como una madre.

— Madre, ¿crees que _Lord_…crees que _él_ pueda perder?

— Por nuestro futuro, espero que no, pero su poder, sus seguidores, su conocimiento sobre las artes oscuras pueden no ser suficientes para ganar esta guerra que viene…hay cosas más poderosas que esas, Draco, cosas que algún día comprenderás, por esa razón siempre hay que tener un plan b.

— ¿Tú no tienes un plan b?

— Todos lo tenemos, pero como mortífagos que somos, debemos aprender a guardarlo en lo más profundo e inalcanzable de nuestras mentes para que ni siquiera _él_ pueda encontrarlo.

— ¿Estás asustada? Estando todo el tiempo con mi padre y su torcida lealtad…debe ser terrible para tu salud.

Los labios de Narcissa tocaron la frente de su hijo, dándole lo que podría ser su último beso antes de que él tuviera que cumplir con los mandatos de Lord Voldemort. Draco era todavía un niño que no sabía en lo que estaba a punto de entrar, y no tenía la mínima idea de lo que ella estaba sintiendo en ese momento, para Narcissa lo único que realmente le importaba era él. Sólo su único y más amado hijo.

— Estoy bien, prométeme que harás lo que te pedí.

— Si eso te hace sentir más tranquila, lo prometo.

— Ten mucho cuidado, Draco.

— Igual tú.

— _Usar antes de ser usados_, si quieres hacerlo a la manera de los Malfoy, eso es una clave para sobrevivir.

No pasarían más de dos minutos antes de que Dumbledore volviera a entrar, encontrándolos dispuestos a retirarse lo más rápido posible de ese lugar.

— Tienes mi gratitud —dijo Narcissa—, sé que no son comunes está clases de visitas.

— No fue nada, y joven Malfoy, será mejor que regrese a su…

— Ya sé a dónde debo ir —dijo él con desagrado.

— Tus modales, Draco.

Pero está vez Draco ignoro las palabras de Narcissa y se fue de ahí sin siquiera mirarlos.

— Discúlpelo.

— Todos fuimos jóvenes alguna vez, incluso yo, Narcissa —dijo Dumbledore sonriéndole.

— Entonces, me retiró, —dijo Narcissa.

— Nos veremos el próximo año, supongo, —comentó Dumbledore con naturalidad.

— Quizás, profesor, quizás.

Durante la noche, en la Sala Común de Gryffindor, Harry había llamado urgentemente a Hermione y a Ron, ya que tenía algo importante que decirles, y como siempre Hermione había sido puntual ante el llamado, mientras que Ron no había hecho acto de presencia.

— Lo siento, lo siento —dijo el pelirrojo cuando por fin llegó—. Sé que llegado tarde, estaba con Lavender y…

— Que novedad, —interrumpió Hermione con ironía.

— ¿Eso fue sarcasmo, Hermione? —Preguntó Ron—. Que no tengas una pareja, no quiere decir que te da el derecho de…

— ¿Tener una pareja? ¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con eso, Ronald! ¡Esto es algo serio! ¡Más serio que andarse exhibiendo de la manera en que siempre lo haces! ¡Madura, por favor!

— ¡¿Madurar?

— ¡Basta! ¡Los dos!

Fue lo que Harry gritó, era normal ver a sus amigos pelearse, pero Hermione tenía razón en algo, eso era algo muy serio y tenía que ser tratado con mucho cuidado.

— Adelante, Harry.

— Bien, ya que están calmados, hay algo que deben saber, es importante que nadie sepa esto, —dijo, y espero hasta que sus amigos asintieran ante sus palabras—, bien…cómo saben, estuve hablando con Remus —dijo Harry, con un tono de voz muy serio—, y él está completamente seguro que Malfoy es un mortífago o está en proceso de serlo.

— Tiene sentido —concordó Ron.

— No, _Ronald_, no lo tiene —dijo Hermione, tratando de parecer lo más lógica posible—, la verdad no creo que Malfoy sea un mortífago, Harry, es muy rápido para sacar conclusiones…sin dejar de mencionar lo poco probable que suena.

— ¿Poco probable? ¿En serio? —preguntó Ron indignado—, ¡vamos, Hermione! Tú eres el cerebro entre nosotros tres, puedes verlo sin siquiera intentarlo, Malfoy tiene todo, es incluso predecible, un Slytherin, un sangre pura, odia a los sangre sucia y a los traidores a la sangre, y lo más importante es que su familia, mayormente su padre, es fiel seguidora de _el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado_. Es demasiada evidencia para no verla, y lo sabes mejor que nadie.

— ¡Ron! ¡Eso es ser prejuicioso!

— ¿Prejuicioso? Es Draco Malfoy, Hermione, deberíamos esperar eso y más de él.

— No lo sé, Ron, quizás Malfoy sea un bravucón, pero…ser mortífago, no creo que tenga madera para serlo.

— Suena como si estuvieras defendiéndolo —inquirió Harry.

Hermione se giró hacía él incrédulamente, sabía que Harry no lo decía para inculparla, pero eso era una tontería.

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué motivos podría tener? No, Harry, no lo defiendo, es justo por eso que lo dudo, es demasiado obvio…no creo que _quien-tu-ya-sabes_ sea tan estúpido, —Hermione intento dejar en claro sus verdaderas intenciones al "_defender_" a Malfoy—. Además, no creo que sea razonable para nadie ser juzgado por lo que es su familia, no puedes ir por el mundo acusando a personas por su sangre o familia, y mucho menos sin tener evidencia que realmente pueda inculparlo, aunque se trate él —dijo Hermione, mirando a Ron, no estaba defendiendo a Malfoy, simplemente era indebido culpar a alguien de esa manera y ella no podía evitar ser…bueno, _ella_—. Sé que es un imbécil y un ser despreciable, que le divierte molestar a la gente, a personas como yo, pero…matar, torturar a personas…Harry, eso es lo que los mortífagos hacen…eso es demasiado, incluso para Malfoy.

— Aún así no podemos bajar la guardia, si él es uno de ellos…tenemos que averiguarlo, —dijo Harry—. Todos estamos en peligro si él lo es, debe de haber algo que lo delate.

— La marca tenebrosa, —dijo Ron con suficiencia—. Eso será suficiente _evidencia_, ¿verdad, Hermione?

— Sí, Ron, será suficiente…bien Harry, yo lo haré, yo lo vigilaré —la voz de Hermione sonó nerviosa—, todavía no le han dicho nada a Slughorn sobre mi petición para dejar de trabajar con él, si Malfoy está ocultando algo, entonces será más fácil que yo lo sepa si sigo a su lado, ¿no lo creen?

— No podemos dejarte hacer eso, sería demasiado riesgoso que lo hicieras, —demandó Ron.

— No va a pasarme nada, además es más seguro que cualquier otra opción. Viéndome forzada a trabajar a su lado, no podrá sospechar de lo que nosotros sabemos.

— No te sientas obligada, Hermione, sé que puede haber otra manera —dijo Harry.

— Quiero hacerlo, así nos quitamos de dudas, además los tres sabemos que tengo razón y que está es la mejor opción.

— Como siempre, —dijo Ron, molesto.

— Lo que sea, Ron, vamos a hacerlo de esta manera y si Malfoy resulta ser un…_mortífago_, ya veremos que hacemos.

— Bien, pero ten cuidado, Hermione.

— He sobrevivido a él los últimos años, Harry, uno más no será un reto.

— Así que, ¿tu madre ha venido? —preguntó Pansy caminando cuidadosamente hasta llegar al lado de Draco; él, sin querer hacerle mucho caso, simplemente asintió—. ¿Para qué?

— ¿Para qué más podría ser, Pansy? —gruñó—, estaba preocupada…por mi…por todo esto, está maldita situación va a acabar conmigo antes de que pueda llevarla a cabo, ¡demonios!

— Tranquilízate, Draco —Theo dijo—, no vas a ganar nada reaccionando de esta manera, además si Él llega a querer leerte la mente y…ve esto, no serás el único en problemas, debes pensar fríamente, de todas maneras ¿qué más puedes hacer? Si no lo haces bien, estarás muerto y no sólo tú, toda tu familia está en peligro, tienes que…

— ¡Ya sé que es lo que tengo que hacer, Nott! —Draco gritó—. No eres tú el que tiene esté problema, no eres tú el que entiende lo que puede pasa si algo sale mal, no eres tú el que va sufrir las consecuencias, soy yo el que…

Pansy tomó a Draco de las manos.

— No, Draco, todos estamos aquí, todos…

— …van a dejarme solo si algo no sale como está planeado, al final de cuentas somos Slytherin y eso es lo que hacemos mejor, —la voz de Draco parecía casi un susurro a los oídos de Pansy, pero ella logró escucharlo con claridad, evitó verlo a los ojos porque dentro de su corazón comprendía que esas palabras podrían ser ciertas. No, definitivamente era ciertas, pero aún contra su voluntad, Pansy abrió los labios para intentar decir algo, algo que pudiera compensar lo cruel que aquello sonaba, pero no lo logró, no había nada que decir—, está bien, Pansy, ustedes tienen sus propias familias a las cuales proteger, no me deben nada ni yo espero algo de ustedes, este es problema mío y de mi familia.

— ¿No se han puesto a pensar… —Blaise, quien había estado en completo silencio durante todas esa _reunión_, habló— …que Potter o en su mejor caso, Dumbledore puede ganar?

— ¿Realmente estás diciendo lo que creo? —le incriminó Theo—, ni siquiera pondría en duda el poderío de _él_, Potter no tiene la más mínima posibilidad contra su maldad, demasiado Gryffindor para lograrlo, estamos del bando correcto, ¿verdad, Pansy?

— Exacto, —dijo ella—, y menos si cuenta con su par de idiotas, Granger y Weasley.

_Granger y Weasley_, pensó Draco. _Granger_.

Dejando atrás el bullicio creado por sus compañeros de Casa, Draco comenzó a pensar seriamente lo que su madre había estado diciéndole, y tenía sentido si lo analizaba objetivamente, pronto habría una guerra…_Potter y Lord Voldemort peleando, llevándose vidas a diestra y siniestra_…eso era inminente, aunque todo apuntaría a que el último ganaría sin siquiera tratar; sin embargo, su madre y Blaise tenían razón en algo, todavía existía un "_si_" en todo eso, ¿y _si_ Potter ganaba?, ¿qué pasaría con todos los mortífagos _si_ eso sucediera?, ¿qué pasaría con él y su familia después de eso? Era simple de responder, todos serían enviados a Azkaban, todos morirían en la deshonra…pero su madre, quien claramente odia a los muggle, a los "_sangre sucia"_ y a los traidores a la sangre tanto como cualquier otro seguidor de Voldemort podría hacerlo, aún después de todo eso, ella ya se lo había dicho:

_Nunca sabes si algún día vas a necesitar algo de alguna persona, sea cual sea su linaje._

Necesitar. Esa fue la palabra clave, aunque él no esperaba necesitar algo de nadie que tuviera alguna relación con Dumbledore o Potter, eso jamás, pero ese "_si_" seguía retumbando en su cabeza, quizás su madre había sido lo suficientemente directa la hablar con él, pero de todas maneras no quería admitir que tenía razón en eso, más no estaría mal tomar cualquier oportunidad que se le presentara para…tener más opciones a las cuales recurrir en cualquier caso. Hay que ser astutos durante una guerra, cualquiera puede ganar, siempre hay que tener un aliado en ambas parte.

Y, al final de cuentas, Granger era una mujer de palabra y de sobradísima misericordia, es una de las cosas que más odiaba de ella, su afecto por los elfos domésticos, su manera de luchar por algo tan irrelevante como eso, su ímpetu de intentar conseguir justicia por lo que cree correcto. No obstante, Granger era…lo más cercano a lo que podría ser su _as_ bajo la manga, si alguien abogaba por él en el caso de que Voldemort perdiese, ¿quién mejor que la santurrona de Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter, el cerebrito de ese trío, aquella chica de la cual no podrían desconfiar, para defenderlo?

Necesitaría ganarse su confianza, pero ya encontraría la manera de hacerlo. Usarla, si en algún momento se necesita, la usaría.

_Usar antes de ser usado_…un Malfoy toma y usa lo que necesita, así funciona su mundo.

Al día siguiente, una vez fue la hora de Pociones, Hermione se detuvo para hablar con el profesor Slughorn, quien aparentemente había recién llegado de la urgente salida que había hecho ayer, aún con un claro cansancio en su rostro, él tenía una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Oh, señorita Granger, hable con el profesor Dumbledore sobre…

— Sobre mi y Malfoy, —comenzó a decir Hermione—, sé lo que debió decirle, pero creo que me he precipitado, fue sólo un arrebato, seguiré trabajando con Malfoy si usted me lo permite.

— ¿Está segura? —preguntó un poco preocupado el profesor—. Sinceramente tenía la esperanza de que ustedes limaran sus asperezas aunque fueran sólo mínimas, pero eso no tendría ningún sentido si usted se siente obligada a trabajar con él, por mi no hay ningún problema si desea detenerse.

Hermione negó ligeramente con la cabeza.

— Ayer pasaron muchas cosas, y me vi _forzada_ a actuar de esa manera tan _inmadura_, pero después de pensarlo calmadamente…me di cuenta de que puedo…que podemos trabajar civilmente, y yo personalmente quiero intentarlo. Estoy segura que podemos.

— Bien, —Slughorn sonrió—, si usted lo cree así, está bien.

— Gracias.

Sin pensarlo más, Hermione se giró y al ver que tanto Ron como Harry ya estaban juntos en una mensa, ella sólo les sonrió dándoles a entender que todo había salido bien, ahora faltaba lidiar con Malfoy, quien curiosamente aún no había llegado, fue por esa razón que se apresuró a tomar asiento al lado de Zabini, él la saludo llanamente como si de una costumbre se tratara, así comenzó la clase. Los minutos pasaban, y Hermione se sentía extrañada y, curiosamente, irritada por la ausencia del su otro compañero Slytherin.

— Zabini, —dijo, después de debatirse internamente si debía o no preguntarle, pero al ver que Blaise estaba mirándola con mucha atención, decidió preguntarle—, ¿dónde está Malfoy?

— Él…para tu suerte, no se sentía bien por la mañana, supongo que no vendrá a clases por hoy.

— Ya veo, —la Gryffindor agachó la mirada.

— Oh, veo que me estás echando de menos, Granger.

La voz de Malfoy la sobresaltó, y al girarse, sí, ahí estaba él, con esa burlona sonrisa y penetrante mirada sobre ella. Sin embargo, también se veía más pálido de lo normal, quizás se debía a su supuesto malestar.

— No te hagas muchas ilusiones, Malfoy —sosegó ella.

— Por supuesto que no.

Y se sentó a su lado, Hermione se sorprendió, había esperado que él se hubiera indignado por su decisión de permanecer en _su_ mesa de trabajo, pero Malfoy simplemente se había sentado y luego de sacar el libro de pociones se giró para preguntarle a Zabini sobre la clase. Eso era extraño, y Hermione no dudo en observarlo detenidamente con una mirada llena de curiosidad hasta que por fin el Slytherin se dio cuenta.

— ¿Qué me ves, Granger?

— ¿No estás enojado? ¿Por mí desobedeciendo las ordenes del gran Draco Malfoy? —apuntó con sarcasmo.

Draco le mostró una ligera sonrisa en sus labios.

— Sabía que esto pasaría, no eres de las Gryffindor a las que les gusta dejar algo inconcluso, ¿qué más puedo hacer?

— Supongo que nada.

— Supones bien, así que ponte a trabajar, Granger.

_Quizás será más fácil de lo que imaginé_, pensaron los dos. Pero aún es demasiado pronto para creer.

.

**Notas de la Escritora:**

Tarde meses, no tengo muchas excusas, pero no, no voy a abandonar esta historia, aunque a mi sí me abandona la inspiración. En fin, aquí está otro capítulo, no muy complacida, pero espero que a ustedes les guste.

- H E R E

l

l

l

V


End file.
